The shy meets the angry
by dirtdiva94
Summary: Lilly has lived in Forks her whole life, she is one of the few people the Cullen's talk to but that's only because Jasper is a good friend to her. Lilly is crazy about Paul though and has no idea about all the wolves or vampires in her life. Its GooD Read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was raining like every other day in Forks. I rushed under the overhang and pulled my hood off when I was safe. It was nothing new for me I had lived in Forks my whole life. I felt bad for Bella the new girl, she clearly hated it. She had been here for awhile now, I wasn't sure how long exactly, I wasn't one of the many people obsessed with the new girl. I did find it interesting when Edward Cullen started giving her attention but good for her, someone was bound to get him and she was nice I had lunch with her sometimes, but now she and Edward ate alone.

"Hey Lilly wait up," I heard yelled behind me. I turned around and saw Angela running from the parking lot, I waited for her to make it under the overhang before I started walking again.

"Why do we live here again?" she asked. I just laughed and shook my head. I really like Angela, her friend Jessica kinda bugged me but luckily I had no classes with her. She didn't really talk to me much though freshman year I made it pretty clear we weren't going to be close friends. I was in a lot of senior classes just because I was naturally a smart kid. I still had two junior classes but next year would be mostly electives for me.

"Hi Bella," Angela greeted as Bella and Edward walked past us, she just smiled.

"When do you think they will be official?" Angela asked me.

"I don't know. Edward seems to be into her I mean she is the only non Cullen he talks to so I give it a few more weeks, I mean who knows maybe they already are," I answered.

"I don't think so, he doesn't like hold her hand or anything," Angela rationalized. "The other Cullen's are always holding hands or kissing," she said.

"You're a stalker," I joked.

"Just because I can't talk to them doesn't make me a stalker for being interested," she said.

"You can talk to them your just chicken," I replied.

"Right… no one can just talk to a Cullen, just because your special doesn't mean the rest of us can just walk up and have a conversation with them whenever we want," she said pushing me slightly.

I rolled my eyes but knew I couldn't win this argument. I did talk to the Cullen's occasionally only because I was good friends with Jasper. He was in my A.P calculus class and for some reason we got along really well and I talked with him during class all the time. We had been friends since he moved here though, since I was always in classes above my year I always had Cullen's in my classes and last year I sat next to Jasper and we just became really good friends. I wasn't really a fan of his girlfriend Alice though, she was weird.

"What can I say, I'm just prettier than you," I joked. Angela rolled her eyes and we sat down for English. It was one of my junior classes, Bella was in it but like I said I didn't really talk to her much. Class went by fast and I was off to Spanish 4 before I knew it.

"See you later Angela," I waved as she headed to gym. I walked in and sat next to Emmet. If I had one of the Cullen's in my class teachers had learned to sit them next to me if not each other because a lot of students were either scared of them or couldn't pay attention while sitting next to them, because they were so damn good looking. Don't get me wrong I definitely agreed with those girls but I wasn't obsessed with them like most.

"Hey Emmet," I said dropping my bag on the desk.

"Good morning Lilly," he said all too cheerful, but hey that was Emmet.

"You seem extra chipper today, you get lucky last night?" I asked with a smile. Emmet boomed laughter and everyone starred at us. I rolled my eyes and looked forward at the board a little embarrassed. Mr. Brow gave us an assignment and allowed us to start working in class.

"Well we both know you didn't get lucky last night," Emmet said. I looked at him shocked and then hit him, but it hurt my hand… stupid muscles. "Hey you're the single one," he chided. I turned away from him and started working; he just laughed and did the same. When the bell rang I rushed out of the room so Emmet wouldn't say anything else. We joked around a lot but sometimes it was too much for me. I headed straight to calculus not even bothering to get my book. Emmet didn't know but he had struck a note, I didn't want to be single but there was only one guy I was interested in and I was shy around him, me shy! I can talk to the most intimidating people in my school but when it came to this guy I could barley say hello! I just put my head on my desk waiting for the bell to ring.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked poking me.

"I hate your brother," I said lifting my head up. He just laughed. I smiled when I looked at him; I absolutely loved the Cullen's eyes. I wish I had golden eyes.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"Just gave me shit about being single," I said rolling my eyes.

"You choose to be single," Jasper reminded me. The bell rang and I looked forward. Jasper kept poking me but I refused to look at him. I was calming down quickly though.

"Book check today," Mr. Clark said once he gave us our homework assignment. I had taken immaculate notes of the lesson but I knew Mr. Clark wouldn't care, I didn't have my book a good amount of the time and he always took off points, I was barely getting an A and losing points on stupid stuff like this didn't help. I just put my head on my desk and sighed.

"Mr. Cullen where is your book?" Mr. Clark asked. I snapped my head up and Jasper had slid his book in front of me. I smiled at him and opened the book then. Mr. Clark smiled and seemed proud of him. All the teachers loved catching the Cullen's not being perfect.

"I left it in my car this morning," Jasper lied. Mr. Clark marked it and moved on.

"Why did you do that? Now you won't have 110% in the class anymore," I teased. Jasper got perfects on everything.

"I don't like you feeling sad," he said.

"Thanks Jazz," I said smiling. I loved having him as a close friend, he always knew how to make me smile; if it weren't for Alice I might make a move.

"You should have lunch with us today," Jasper offered. He asked me to have lunch with him and the rest of the Cullen's at least once a week but I never have. Last thing I needed was rumor flying about me and having everyone talking about me. They already did it if I talked to any of them outside of class, plus I liked having lunch with Angela.

"No I'm good," I said politely. I started working and after the first problem Jasper laughed. I looked up at him annoyed.

"Is something funny?" I asked.

"That is way wrong," Jasper said motioning towards my paper. I wasn't focusing and I wasn't surprised that it was wrong. "What's up with you?" he asked after I crumpled up the paper.

"It's just what Emmet said," I answered. I could tell he was going to say something else but the bell rang. "See you tomorrow," I said standing up.

"Wait a second," Jasper said grabbing my arm. "Tell me what's wrong," he said walking out with me. We had a fifteen minute break now. I watched as people walked by starring at us. I just rolled my eyes at him but he kept walking next to me. "Why are you so upset about being single all of a sudden?" he asked.

"It just gets old you know? Well clearly you don't," I said motioning to Alice who was skipping towards us. Jasper looked at her then back at me.

"Hi Jazz, hi Lilly," she greeted cheerfully, pecking Jasper on the cheek. I just rolled my eyes and walked off towards my locker. I opened it and stuck my head in wanting to close the locker on my head.

"You look ridiculous," I head Jasper's smooth voice. I took my head out and was surprised to see he was alone.

"Where is Alice?" I asked looking around. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but you don't need to be rude to her because you having a rough day," he chided. I nodded but rolled my eyes at the same time which made him laugh. "So you were telling me how it just gets old?" he asked trying to get me talking again.

"Yeah, I feel like everyone has a special someone I mean you have Alice, Bella has Edward, Angela has Eric, Rosalie has Emmet, and Jessica has Mike. Like who isn't in a relationship?" I asked.

"You could have a boyfriend if you want to," Jasper said as though it were obvious. He was kinda right, I knew a few boys who liked me but I currently only had eyes for one guy.

"I know but I really like this one guy and I don't think he likes me and it's so freaking annoying, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know my name," I said frustrated.

"Who could possibly not know your name?" Jasper asked trying to make me feel better. "Who is this guy that is so special?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you," I said.

"Why not?" he asked almost offended.

"You would just tease me," I said. He grinned but shook his head.

"At least tell me why it's bothering you all of a sudden, I mean all your friends have been together for a while now," he asked. I just pointed to the bright yellow poster hanging on the wall next to us. He nodded in understanding. In two weeks Forks would be having its annual fundraiser at the ice-skating rink but it was a big deal because the last song they played was for couples only and it was a huge deal to be skating for that last song with your special guy.

"I will skate with you during that song if you want," he offered. I smiled; Jasper was actually an amazing friend.

"Thanks but I don't think Alice would like that very much and there is only one guy I really want to do that with," I replied. The bell rang and I closed my locker. "Bye Jasper," I said walking off.

"Come on at least tell me his name," he begged.

I rolled my eyes before responding "Paul Lahote," I said before turning the corner and heading away from Jasper. Ugh Paul was the most amazingly perfect guy I have ever seen. He's tall, tan, buff, funny and super out going. He used to go to school on the reservation down in La Push but now he just did school online. He was eighteen supposed to be a senior. I got to see him almost every day when I went down to La Push for tutoring.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, I was barley paying attention and every time I saw a couple holding hands I wanted to throw my book at them. Finally the last bell rang and I headed to the parking lot. I had just opened my car door when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find Emmet towering over me.

"Umm hi Emmet," I said a little surprised. I looked past him to see people starring over at us; I could already see the rumors spreading.

"Hey I just wanted to say sorry about Spanish today, I didn't mean to make you mad," he said sincerely. I just laughed… stupid Jasper.

"Thanks, you didn't need to apologize. Don't let Jasper boss you around next time," I said with a wink. He laughed and headed back to where his family was waiting for him. I headed down the road that led to La Push. I was there perfectly on time. I knocked and Emily yelled for me to come in.

"Hi Emily," I said cheerfully. I sat on the couch and pulled out my calc book. Emily tutored me almost every day after school. She was really nice and would have been absolutely gorgeous if it hadn't been for that animal attack that scared her face. Her soon to be husband Sam still loved her all the same though. He was always around. I liked him he was nice, definitely good looking. If you were a male on the reservation you were almost guaranteed to be hot, I couldn't tell you why but I liked visiting down here. She came and sat next to me all smiles. I could smell something cooking but that was standard in this house.

"How was your weekend?" she asked.

"It was fun, hung out with friends you know same old same old. How's Sam?" I asked.

"He is good, working hard as always," she said with a smile. We started working through a few problems before we both became bored it was clear I didn't need help in this chapter.

"How about I help you cook instead today?" I offered. Emily closed my book and agreed. She was more of a friend then a tutor really. She wasn't too much older than me so we still had stuff in common. I started making brownies which were a specialty of mine while Emily made cupcakes.

"The boys will be happy when they come over here, I usually don't make sweets," Emily said. The Quileute boys were always at Emily's house. Sam was like a mentor I guess to a lot of them so they were always coming and going. I didn't mind though like I said they were really good looking. My phone started ringing so I grabbed my bag and put in on the table trying to find it. I pulled it out and saw it was a text message from Jasper. I opened it and couldn't help but laugh

**You are way to pretty for Paul Lahote, I will skate with you or Emmet if you prefer. That will make everyone more jealous. Don't be sad. **

"Who's that?" Emily asked.

"Jasper Cullen, I had a rough day at school and he's trying to make me feel better," I replied. I saw the look on her face when I said his name. Emily and Sam didn't like when I mentioned Jasper, I didn't know why they barely knew him but she must have a good reason I never really asked.

"What happened at school?" she asked. I debated on telling her but why not I really enjoyed talking to Emily and she always seemed to have good advice.

"There is this fundraiser at school in a couple weeks at the ice-skating rink and it's kinda lame if you don't go with a date and I don't have one so I was just sad all day," I explained.

"You can't get a date by then?" she asked looking at me skeptically. "Come on Lilly you are a fox."

"It's not that simple," I said biting my lip. I wasn't sure if I could tell Emily I was crazy about Paul, I mean he was over all the time. She was about to say something when Sam walked in the front door. He headed straight for Emily and kissed her. I sigh and started mixing more batter for my famous brownies.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked when he saw me look away.

"Lilly is having boy troubles," Sam informed him.

"Emily!" I said shocked at her.

"I seriously doubt you have trouble with boys, unless that problem is you have too many chasing after you," Sam said. I couldn't help but blush, I don't know why but another thing about the Quileute guys is that they almost never had shirts on, it was very distracting.

"It's obvious she only wants attention from one guy, but she just hasn't told me who he is," Emily said. I blushed even harder.

"Alright well this conversation is over," I said walking over to the oven to check my brownies.

"Come on Lilly I probably won't even know who he is, I don't know many high school boys that attend Forks high school," Emily begged.

"Umm pass," I said pulling the brownies out of the oven. Sam walked over and was about to take a piece when I hit his hand away. "Don't even think about it Sam, wait till they cool and I cut them," I chided. Sam reluctantly agreed.

"I didn't know you cooked," he said.

"Cooking sweets is a specialty of mine," I said proudly.

"I will be the judge of that," Sam said sitting down at the counter waiting. "But while I'm waiting you should tell me all about your boy troubles," Sam said winking at me.

"Well, there is this fundraiser and apparently if you don't show up with a date then you are lame," Emily interjected. "But Lilly over here wants a certain guy to ask her she just refuses to tell me who, I can't help if I don't know," Emily said turning to me. I just shook my head and cut a piece of brownie and handed it to Sam. He ate it in two bites and smiled.

"These are the best brownies I have ever tasted," Sam said taking another piece. Normally I wouldn't have taken that as a real compliment but I knew I made kick ass brownies. There were 4 large pieces left; I cut them big because I knew the boys ate a lot down here.

"Thanks Sam," Emily said pretending to be offended.

"Sorry babe but hers are better, like they are magic," Sam grinned. "Make this boy you like these brownies and he will be yours for sure." I was about to say something when I heard the front door open. Paul, Jacob Black, Embry Call and Jared Cameron walked in only wearing shorts. I felt my face get hot when I saw Paul. I turned to put the next batch of brownies in the oven.

"Hey Em," Jared said sitting next to Sam while the rest of the guys sat on the couch. "Sup Lilly," he said. I just smiled at him.

"You guys have to try Lilly's brownies," Sam announced. The three guys on the couch jumped when they heard that. They walked over to the counter looking at the tray. I put the remaining three pieces on napkins and handed them to each one of the guys. I watched as all of them smiled.

"Wow Lilly I didn't know you could cook," Jacob complimented.

"Yeah I might have to snatch you up if you keep cooking like this," Embry said.

"Sorry boys she has eyes for someone else," Emily said.

"And who is that?" Jacob asked.

"She won't tell me," Emily frowned. I was just stunned into silence. Could this be anymore embarrassing?

"So it could be me," Embry said with a grin.

"He goes to her high school," Emily corrected.

"She never said that Em," Sam noted. I was mortified they were all talking about this so casually while I felt like my head might explode. Emily smiled when she realized Sam was right.

"Oh Lilly please tell me it's someone on the reservation," Emily begged. It was suddenly silent and everyone was looking at me. My face was burning. I didn't know what to say, Paul was sitting right there he hadn't said anything yet, not even hi to me.

"I think I should go," I said grabbing my bag rushing out of the kitchen. The cold air helped cool my burning face. I reached my car when I heard Sam call my name.

"Lilly you forgot your calculus book," he said running after me. It was drizzling slightly. I grabbed the book and unlocked my car. "Hey don't be embarrassed, everyone was just messing around, you know Emily was just curious," he said trying to comfort me.

"I know, it just got super cramped in there," I lied.

Sam looked like he wanted to say something so I waited. "Was she right though?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. It started raining harder so I opened my car door and threw my stuff in so it wouldn't get ruined.

"Is it someone on the rez? I mean you got super flushed when she said that. Come on Lilly you can tell me," Sam pleaded. I was getting red faced again. Apparently it was national talk about my crush day. I finally caved and nodded. "Any chance you can tell me who? Maybe I can help," he asked looking really excited. I bite my lip and shook my head. "Come on Lil," he pleaded. God why was he so good looking?

"Promise you won't tell him?" I asked. Sam nodded eagerly. I sighed before caving "It's Paul." Sam just continued smiling like an idiot. "Can I go home now?" I asked. He nodded. "Remember you promised," I reminded him.

"I know," he said turning to head back inside. I got in my car and sped home trying to get far away as fast as possible. Today was just way to embarrassing.

**SNEAK PEAK:**

**CHAPTER 2**

"You should really give Em your recipe, I don't know how I will ever be able to go back to any other brownies," Paul said. Oh man his voice was so deep and sexy, and he was complimenting me.

"If I give it to her then you guys won't need me around anymore, where's the fun in that?" I asked. I hoped he wouldn't think that was too forward. He chuckled and revealed his perfect smile and I thought I was melting.

"We could find something for you to do I'm sure," he replied. I just smiled and turned around looking for something to do so he wouldn't see me blushing. I helped out a little more before I had to get home.

A/N

SO here is the beginning let me know how you like the characters and relationships I know its only chapter one but I have the next one about ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next day at school was better; I wasn't super annoyed with all the couples. I breezed through English and Emmet was smiling when I walked into Spanish. He didn't say anything besides hello and I was focused on the new vocabulary we were learning. The bell rang and I was happy with how fast today was going.

"Bye Lilly," Emmet said when I walked out the door. I just waved. People were staring at me and I forgot how much I had been seen talking with the Cullen's outside of class. I rolled my eyes teenagers were so ridiculous.

"Has anyone ever told you that you roll your eyes too much?" Jasper asked coming up from behind me. I almost jumped he scared me so bad. I just shook my head. We walked into calculus and sat down. "You seem happier today," he mentioned.

"Yeah can't stay mad forever," I replied.

"Well if anyone could it would be you," he teased. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. He was right I did it way too often. "I think you're happy because you're going to be skating with me at that stupid fundraiser," he said.

"I told you I didn't want to go with you, or Emmet. I only want to go with Paul," I said with a sigh.

"Paul is a thug, you shouldn't even be talking to him," Jasper said suddenly looking annoyed. A lot of the Forks kids would agree with that statement. Sam's little "pack" traveled together and was very intimidating but they were always really nice when I talked to them.

"Well don't worry, I'm not talking to him, just crushing from afar," I said suddenly annoyed.

"All those guys in La Push are thugs Lilly; you should stay away from them. If you need a calculus tutor I will be more than happy to do it," Jasper offered.

"No way Emily tutoring me is the only reason I have to go down to La Push if you tutor me then I will never see Paul," I said. The bell rang and I was happy to have a reason to stop talking to Jasper. I didn't like him bagging on the guys. They were always super nice to me, sure they looked like bad news but so did the Cullen's when they were all together. I mean look at Emmet he could kill you with his bare hands. After going over the homework Mr. Clark just put another assignment on the board. I wasn't happy there was still 30 minutes left of class and now Jasper could talk to me.

"You're mad again," Jasper noted.

"Nope just trying to get this done," I lied. I didn't look up from my paper.

"Good then you won't have to drive down to La Push today," he said.

"Why are you such a hater?" I asked.

"I just don't understand when you started having a thing for Paul Lahote. I mean come on Lilly he's a jerk and dangerous," Jasper said.

"Pretty sure people say the same thing about you, Edward and Emmet and I'm still friends with you," I replied looking up at him finally.

"Were not dangerous though and you know that," he said leaning closer to me so no one else could hear.

"I know they are not dangerous either, jeez you make it sound like they are a bunch of serial killers," I said leaning back. He was being really judgmental.

"I just know they have tempers, you're always around Emily and Sam so they never get mad but you start hanging around them all and things could go bad, I mean look what happened to Emily," he explained.

"Yeah she clearly was attacked by an animal because of Sam's temper, you sound ridiculous," I said trying to work again. I heard Jasper sigh angrily and he stopped talking to me. I was able to finish most of the assignment and when the bell rang I collected my stuff and headed out the door without looking back at Jasper. He was acting weird, why was he so concerned about who I was suddenly into; he didn't have a problem last year when I was dating Mike Newton. Lunch came quickly and I took my usual seat next to Angela.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Jasper was kinda rude to me in calculus." Everyone at our table stopped talking once I said his name.

"Welcome to reality," Mike said. "The Cullen's are rude to everyone. Well except Bella, there freaks," he said looking over to their table.

"I'm sure he was just having an off day," Angela tried to comfort me. I just nodded. I wasn't going to explain it to everyone listening, especially since I didn't want to bring up Paul. Once the bell rang I headed to class. I took excellent notes in the rest of my classes to keep my mind busy; I just stood around in gym waiting for the bell to ring. It finally went off and I headed straight to the parking lot. I wanted to get away from here right away. I got in my car and put it in drive when Jasper stepped in my way; I rolled down my window and yelled at him.

"Get out of the way!"

"I want to talk to you," he said.

"I have to go, you're making me late," I lied. I wasn't going to be late but I just wanted to leave. He walked over to my window and frowned.

"Why are you going down there today you finished the assignment and clearly don't need help with this chapter," he asked.

"Jasper I told you I'm friends with Emily and this is the only time I get to see Paul. Why are you being so weird? I get you think those guys are thugs or whatever but they are really nice to me," I explained. He took a long pause before nodding.

"Just be careful alright?" he asked.

"Yeah of course," I agreed. He seemed satisfied and double tapped my car as he walked off. I finally pulled out of my spot and headed over to Emily's. I just walked right in knowing she never minded.

"I have good news," I said putting my stuff on the table and sitting at the counter. She was cooking… like always.

"Yeah what's that?" she asked.

"I finished all my calculus homework so we can just hang out," I said. She smiled and set a plate of hot muffins in front of me. "Why are you always cooking for these guys? Don't they have mothers for that?" I asked.

"The guys are always together and I don't mind, plus Paul lives on his own and Jacobs's dad has a hard time cooking, you know wheel chair and all. I really don't mind, I like being useful," she said. "I know the guys would be really happy if you made more brownies… especially Paul," Emily added.

"I am going to kill Sam! He promised he wouldn't say anything," I said blushing for a second.

"He promised he wouldn't tell Paul and he didn't but did you really expect him to keep a secret from me?" she asked.

"Well you better not say anything to him either, I'm serious Em otherwise I will never come here again," I threatened.

"Come on Lilly just let me tell him, how is he supposed to ask you out if he doesn't know you like him?" she asked putting baking supplies in front of me. I started making brownies and sighed.

"He is supposed to like me and ask me out based on that reason alone. If you have to tell him then that means he never noticed me before," I explained.

"Boys are stupid, Paul hasn't noticed you because he only ever sees you here and you never talk to him. Plus when the guys are here all they can think about is food," she said.

"Well I don't care you can't tell him," I said firmly.

"You are no fun," she said pouting. After she pulled out more muffins I walked over and put in two trays of my brownies. "You need to give me that recipe; Sam was nagging me all day yesterday after you left."

"Sorry but I don't share my recipes," I said sitting back at the counter. A few minutes later Sam burst through the door. He walked over and kissed Emily before smiling at me.

"Don't worry Paul will be over in a few minutes," Sam said grinning at me.

"I'm going to kill you!" I said blushing.

"I didn't tell him I promise, it was difficult but I said nothing to him," Sam assured me.

"You better not tell anyone other than Emily or I am never going to talk to you again," I warned. Sam leaned over and ruffled my hair.

"Sam, don't mess up her hair right before Paul's about to be here," Emily teased.

"Okay no more talking about this!" I demanded. They both laughed but agreed.

"Please tell me there are brownies in that oven," Jared said walking in with Paul and Embry one his heels. I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey Lilly, glad you're cooking again Emily's brownies are not nearly as good as yours," Embry said. Sam hit the back of his head. "Sorry Emily," he mumbled.

"I'm glad you like them," I replied.

"You talk to that boy today?" Embry asked winking at me. Sam hit him again and everyone laughed, well not me.

"No more teasing," Sam warned. All the boys agreed and I was thankful. I wanted to say something to Paul but I was so chicken. When was I ever shy? Ugh him and his stupid muscles, why was he so freaking attractive? I pulled both trays out of the oven when the timer went off and all the boys stood up, I couldn't help but laugh. I cut all the boys pieces and they wolfed them down.

"So good Lilly," Jared complimented.

"Thank you."

"You should really give Em your recipe, I don't know how I will ever be able to go back to any other brownies," Paul said. Oh man his voice was so deep and sexy, and he was complimenting me.

"If I give it to her then you guys won't need me around anymore, where's the fun in that?" I asked. I hoped he wouldn't think that was too forward. He chuckled and revealed his perfect smile and I thought I was melting.

"We could find something for you to do I'm sure," he replied. I just smiled and turned around looking for something to do so he wouldn't see me blushing. I helped out a little more before I had to get home.

"See you later Lilly," Sam said as I walked out the door. I made sure I had everything this time, which wasn't difficult because I didn't take any of my books out. When I got to my car I threw my stuff inside the passenger seat and turned around when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped when I saw Paul standing behind me, he was smiling.

"You forgot your binder," he said handing it to me. I looked at it and it was mine but how did it get out of my bag?

"Can I ask you a question?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Sure," he said with a smile.

"How come you guys never have shirts on? I mean aren't you always freezing?" I asked. It's not like I minded but come on its a little weird.

Paul laughed and it put me at ease, "Quileute's body temperatures are naturally hotter than the average person, yours is like 97.3 I think and most Quileute's is around 100," he explained. "Why does it bother you?"

"No, I just don't want you guys getting sick," I said. He laughed again and I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Don't worry we have great immune systems, but look," he grabbed my hand in his and he was definitely hot but like his body. It felt like he was closer to 110 degrees not 100. "I'm hot right?" he asked. He had no idea how much but I just nodded not wanting to embarrass myself. He let go and it made me sad.

"Guess I will see you around," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, thanks for the brownies, I really like them," he said still smiling. I got in the car and he waved as I drove off, my couldn't stop smiling. That was the most I had ever talked to Paul. My phone started ringing and when I got home I read the message from Emily:

**You're welcome- E**

**Did you tell him? – L**

**Of course not, I just asked him to run your binder out to you. – E**

**And how did my binder manage to get out of my bag? We didn't do any work – L**

**You're welcome. – E **

I just laughed it was nice that she did that. I was finally able to have a conversation with Paul and he even held my hand. Okay I know he didn't really but hey it happened. I spent the rest of the day in my room working on my English essay. School was boring for the rest of the week, I wasn't talking to Jasper and he wasn't talking to me. My mom got sick so I didn't go back down to La Push for the rest of the week because she needed me at home helping her. I spent most of my weekend that way too. It seemed it was Monday way too quickly but I was just happy my mom was feeling better. The sun was shining and it was 66 degrees. I decided to wear shorts and a sweatshirt. It wasn't cold at all in the sun; it actually felt really nice on my skin. I breezed through the day pretty happy. Jasper wasn't at school he was out hiking or camping as he always was on the nice days so there was no awkward tension. Before I knew it I was driving down to La Push. I walked straight into the kitchen and Emily looked a little surprised when she saw me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nice legs," she commented.

"You know, I work out," I joked. The oven was on and it was actually getting hot so I pulled off my sweatshirt, I had a plain blue V-neck.

"Jeez Lilly, if I didn't know better I would say you were trying to impress someone around here," Sam said as he noticed me. I couldn't help but blush. "Should I call Paul?" Sam teased.

"Call me what?" Paul asked walking in. I was mortified and looked over to Sam but he didn't say anything and Paul let it go. Emily got up from the couch to start cooking and I closed my calc book. Paul came and took Emily's spot next to me. "Hey Lilly," he greeted.

"Hi Paul," I said. Jared walked in and sat across from me. It took him a minute but after he looked over at me his eyes got a little bigger.

"What are you starring at?" Emily asked from over my shoulder.

"Lilly, you look hot. I don't think I have ever seen you in shorts," he said with no shame. I heard Sam growl from behind me and I was stunned. Paul seemed to stiffen at my side. "Sorry I wasn't trying to be rude," Jared said looking over at Sam.

"It's just hot in here and it was a nice day," I explained.

"Hey I'm not complaining," Jared said relaxing into the chair more. He kept glancing at me and I couldn't stop blushing.

"I think I'm going to head home, thanks for the help Em," I said standing up. Embry was walking in as I stood and I saw him smile at me. This was ridiculous, I know we live in Washington but these guys have seen shorts on a girl before. Sam seemed to be annoyed at how the guys were behaving. "Did it get colder outside?" I asked Embry when I grabbed my sweatshirt; the sun was being blocked by clouds now.

"NO!" Embry, Jared and Paul said at the same time. I saw Sam roll his eyes and the guys all looked down in shame. Emily walked out with me and as soon as I made it outside her little house I was cold, the guys were definitely wrong.

"So shorts are a win?" I asked looking at Emily. We both laughed.

"Well shorts and that super low V-neck I mean they are men," Emily joked.

"It's not even low!" I said worried now.

"Calm down I'm just kidding, the guys just haven't seen you in that light before. Trust me I will bet Paul sees you differently now," she said smiling at me. "I would be watching out for Jared too," she teased. I felt a drop hit my head and I looked up to see it was starting to rain… only in Washington. I ran over to my car and waved to Emily. I made it home and pulled on some sweats immediately.

"Foods ready!" My mom yelled. I headed down stairs and had a pretty normal rest of the day. The next morning I woke up to rain and tucked my shorts into the bottom of my drawer. I did take a little extra time getting ready; I wore skinny jeans and some black boots with a baby heel. I threw on a green sweater and a black leather jacket. I knew I would be chilly but I did look good. By the time I made it to calculus three boys had asked me to go with them to the fundraiser. I was tempted to say yes just so I wasn't alone tomorrow but decided not to. I really didn't want to go with any of them. I sat next to Jasper and he didn't say anything, I was tired of being mad at him.

"Hi Jasper," I said politely.

"Hey Lilly," there was an awkward pause and I just sighed. "You look pretty today, trying to get a date for tomorrow?" he asked nicely.

"No, I just felt like getting a little dressed up today, I buy all these nice clothes and never wear them because I would rather be comfortable," I explained.

"You always look good but extra nice today," he commented.

"Thanks, nothing like your girlfriend but you know I try," I said laughing a little. "Are you two going tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, probably Alice likes doing those things," he admitted. The bell rang and class started, I was happy things weren't awkward between Jasper and me anymore. I took notes for the rest of class and when I heard the bell rang I stretched out my hand. Jasper laughed next to me.

"See you tomorrow Jazz," I said heading for the door, he just waved. Everyone was talking about the fundraiser tomorrow and I started getting a little worried about it, I mean maybe I shouldn't have turned down those guys. The last bell rang and I headed straight over to Emily's in need of warm muffin. I walked into the kitchen not disappointed.

"You look nice," she commented. I just smiled.

"I think I messed up, three guys asked if I wanted to go to the benefit with them and I said no, so now I either have to get asked tomorrow which is lame or go alone," I sighed.

"Why is it lame to get asked tomorrow?" she pondered.

"The only guys without dates tomorrow will be all the guys who were rejected today," I explained. She nodded clearly understanding and agreeing. Everyone was over in no time and I was happy to see Paul but was still worrying about tomorrow. Now I couldn't even go with Jasper. Why was I so stubborn?

"So Lilly did you get a date for the fundraiser tomorrow?" Emily asked. The whole house turned to listen to me, it was so clear what Emily was doing.

"You already know I didn't," I said blushing.

"No one asked you?" Sam asked.

"A couple guys did but just not _the _guy," Emily answered for me. I blushed and avoided looking at anyone.

"So I'm going to head home, bye everyone," I said walking out. I heard a chorus of "goodbyes."

"Hey Lilly," I heard Paul call after me. I looked down at my bag and didn't seem to be missing anything.

"Hey did I forget something?" I asked confused. He laughed and shook his head.

"Look I don't know who this guy is you want to ask you to the fundraiser tomorrow but do you want to go with me? And if you say no Jared is going to come ask cause he thinks he's that guy so don't feel like you have to ," Paul said running his hand through his hair.

"I do want to go with you," I said trying not to sound eager.

"So I'm the guy? Really, why didn't you say something? I wouldn't have waited so long, I just figured he went to your school and was closer to you age," Paul said smiling.

"I just figured you only dated girls from the reservation," I answered.

"Hey is it my turn yet?" Jared yelled from the house. Paul put his arm over my shoulder and just shook his head. Man Paul was warm and strong, jeez he was just so perfect. I could see the look on Jared's face from here and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So I will pick you up tomorrow around 5?" Paul asked.

"Yeah sounds great, do you need my address?" I asked.

"I can get is from Emily," he assured me.

"Okay, guess I will see you tomorrow," he said cheerfully.

"Okay," I agreed. He headed back towards the house and I drove home with a smile plastered across my face the entire way. Oh man a date with Paul! This was not happening!

**SNEAK PEAK **

**CHAPTER 3 **

Lilly really couldn't have picked a hotter headed, sexually aggressive wolf. I shook my head worried about how tonight would go. I needed to change and meet Emily before Paul would get there.

**A/N**

Hope you all loved it! Let me know what you think about it all, I'm very excited to know! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey are you still going to the fundraiser?" Angela asked me in English class.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked smugly.

"You know not having a date is usually awkward, but I'm glad you're going I think it's stupid that people insist you go with a date," she replied.

"Oh I have a date," I said closing my book, we were just watching a movie today.

"Who?" she asked very excited. I was about to tell her when I realized she might not like the idea of Paul. Angela was not a judgmental person but he was very intimidating and I didn't want the school buzzing about me bringing an older Quileute boy. I had found out through Emily that Paul is actually 19 and already living on his own.

"I'm not telling it's a surprise," I answered. She looked disappointed but didn't ask me again. The rest of class was boring and uneventful. Soon it was time for Spanish. When I walked in Emmet wasn't there, it was unusual for me to beat him to class but it did happen. When the bell rang and he still wasn't there I glanced out the window and it was pouring rain, plus I had already seen Edward this morning so they weren't camping. I guess he was sick, first time for everything I suppose. I was bored sitting alone but it allowed me to focus better and get more work done. It was time for calculus and I decided I wouldn't tell Jasper about Paul coming because he gets so annoyed about him and I wanted to be happy today.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen," I said plopping down next to him.

"Hey Lilly, you seem chipper today, finally over all your boy drama?" he teased.

"Yes I am very passed it. Hey where is Emmet today?" I asked. Jasper almost looked surprised when I said that like he didn't know.

"Rosalie wasn't feeling well this morning so Emmet stayed home with her," he answered.

"You guys are a little to in love. I mean I have never seen you at school without Alice and vice versa, like I think she would survive without you in the same building for a day," I chided.

"I just have perfect attendance as does Alice; if she were to become sick I would still be at school. Rosalie just needs to be taken care of a little more than most girlfriends," Jasper explained shaking his head.

"Alright class," Mr. Clark began. "I know most of you will be out late tonight with the fundraiser so I will be giving you the entire class period to get the chapter 12 assessment done, I will be checking it tomorrow and remember the test is Friday." He wrote the page number on the board and everyone immediately started talking. I opened my book and glanced at the work before deciding I would rather just talk today.

"Speaking of the fundraiser are you and Alice still going?" I asked.

"I don't know, now that you won't be there to laugh at I might just stay home," he joked. I wasn't a clumsy person but for some reason I couldn't ice-skate to save my life and I was almost guaranteed to fall.

"Well excuse me but I will be going," I sassed back at him. He was casually working on the assignment and was already done with like ten problems.

"Oh you decided to be a mature adult and go with one of the dozens of guys that asked you?" he questioned. Saying yes would not be lying, Paul did ask me.

"Yes I have," I agreed.

"Well then I suppose Alice and I will be there, she really just adores skating circles around everyone." I couldn't help but roll my eyes and start working. "Why don't you like Alice? She is nice to everyone and you seem to dislike her without any good reason?" Jasper asked after I had finished two problems.

"She's weird and acts a little too out of the box for me, like really just calm down. I get it she likes to be different but she does realize that she's not actually a pixie right? I mean she dances around here every day and it's just annoying at times," I replied honestly. Jasper seemed a little offended, I wasn't trying to talk bad about her I was just being honest.

"So you can be nice to Rosalie who is straight rude to everyone, but you can't even try to be nice to my girlfriend because she has a different style then you? Glad we are such good friends that you won't even give her a chance," he said before turning back to his book. Well now I felt bad he did have a point, Jasper was always very nice to my friends the few times he was around them. I made it almost half way through the assignment when I glanced up at the clock, there was only a few minutes left. Jasper had finished forever ago and was drawing pictures on scratch paper.

"Jazz I'm sorry, don't be mad at me," I whispered before closing my book. There was no way I could do the next problem in just a few minutes.

"I'm not mad, I just don't understand you sometimes, if you ask me you're the weird one," he said cracking a smile.

"Well that's why I didn't ask you," I replied and then the bell rang. I packed up all my stuff and Jasper walked out with me. We made it to my locker before Alice walked up to Jasper, I was happy she didn't kiss him.

"Hi Lilly," she sang, her voice was like bells.

"Hi Alice," I replied forcing a smile. I saw Jasper nod in approval. "I will see you guys tonight," I said politely trying to get them to walk away.

"You're going? Jasper said you wouldn't be there," Alice asked. I looked at him and just shook my head.

"Yes well Jasper was very wrong, I will be there with the rest of the school," I informed her.

"Oh excellent that is very exciting, do you mind if I ask who you are going with?" she asked seeming a little puzzled. I wasn't going to tell her but I decided to keep being nice so Jasper would be happy.

"You might not know him he doesn't go here, his names Paul Lahote. He lives down in La Push," I told her. I saw Jasper go rigid almost immediately. I also didn't miss the look Alice gave him either and it made me mad, they were judging after Jasper just lectured me about doing it.

"Jazz I forgot I need to get something from the office," Alice said pulling Jasper away. "Goodbye Lilly," she said walking past me. Now that was rude. I just got my books and headed for Government. I saw Rosalie on my way and she didn't look sick.

"Hey Rosalie are you feeling better?" I asked stepping in front of her. She looked at me confused before smiling, she wasn't rude to me. I didn't really talk to her but when I did she was polite. I seemed to be one of the few Forks students who didn't annoy her, but that's probably because I wasn't one of the many people obsessed with her and her family.

"I was never feeling sick," she replied.

"Oh, Emmet wasn't in Spanish and Jasper said he was home taking care of you," I explained now feeling confused myself. She looked at me for a second before smiling.

"We both took the morning off, Jasper was just covering," she explained. That made sense.

"Sounds fun, see you tonight," I said walking past her. She nodded and headed to class. I kept quiet the rest of the day becoming more nervous about my date with Paul as it came closer. When school ended I was freaking out about what I was going to wear and how I was going to keep from falling on the ice. I decided to head to Emily's for some help. I had two hours before Paul would be picking me up at my house. It was 3:30 by the time I walked into Emily's house. She was on the couch cuddling with Sam, looking at me surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I can't do this, I'm going to fall and embarrass myself, I don't know what to wear and I need your help," I said sitting down across from her. Sam just laughed but Emily stood up grabbing her jacket.

"Let's go, I will handle all of this," she said confidently. "Sam, meet me at Lilly's a little before 5 and we can just go straight to the fundraiser from there."

"You're going?" I asked. She just nodded, that made me feel more relieved. I pulled her out of the house and we got in my car and headed back to my house.

Sam's POV

I definitely needed to have a talk with Paul before we takes Lilly out. She clearly liked him a lot and I knew he returned the feeling, the last thing I need is her getting hurt. Having the Cullen's there won't help him remain calm but that's why Emily and I were going. Around four Paul walked in coming off of patrol, Jared and Embry were right on his heels.

"Paul I need to talk with you outside," I demanded. He looked over to me surprised but followed me out obediently.

"What's wrong Sam? Some leech problem?" he asked. Paul was my second in command, my Beta but he was a hot head with some anger problems. Lilly had never seen it and had no idea about us and I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"I'm concerned about tonight. The Cullen's go to Forks high school and there is an excellent chance they will be there tonight," I could already see that made Paul's temperature rise. "Lilly is very important to Emily and I have come to really love having her around. You need to be careful tonight and remain calm," I ordered. Paul exhaled a deep breath.

"I can do that, I won't hurt Lilly I know she is important. She is important to me to," he tried to assure me. I knew he would be keeping his anger in check but that wasn't my only concern.

"Your anger is not the only thing you need to keep in check," I warned him but he seemed confused. "Lilly is a classy girl and you need to treat her as such, don't be so aggressive. I know how you are with women Paul and you will not be doing that to Lilly," I explained. I saw when realization hit Paul. He grinned a little before agreeing.

"I understand, I need to go get ready so I'm not late," he said turning on his heels and he started jogging home. Lilly really couldn't have picked a hotter headed, sexually aggressive wolf. I shook my head worried about how tonight would go. I needed to change and meet Emily before Paul would get there.

Lilly's POV

Emily had picked out a low cut, dark blue sweater. I was wearing a white undershirt to keep from looking like a slut. She had insisted on putting glitter on my chest which I kinda liked, it looked really pretty. She curled my hair loosely and put a sparkly wolf pin in my hair that she brought with her, apparently it was Paul's favorite animal. I had on tight white jeans with black leggings underneath for some warmth. Emily was not letting me wear a jacket because she thought they all made me look bulky.

"So basically you want me to freeze?" I asked.

"Paul will keep you warm," she informed me. I smiled thinking about that. She was just adding the last bit of eye liner before I was deemed perfect. I slipped on my black Ugg's and grabbed my ice skates. The door bell rang and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Oh relax it's just Sam," she assured me. I walked down stairs and let him in. He was wearing shorts and a tee shirt with a light sports jacket and some sneakers. It made him look more like an adult; he walked over and put his arm over Emily before glancing at what I was wearing.

"You look very pretty Lilly," he complimented.

"Thank you Sam, it was all because of your amazing fiancé. She is a miracle worker," I said smiling at her.

"Is your mom home?" he asked looking around at the empty house.

"No she is working the late shift at the hospital," I informed him.

"That's alright, Sam and I will be your parents, Sam is good at playing the intimidating dad, and I will be the sweet mother," Emily joked. Sam smiled and agreed at her side. I glanced at the clock and Paul should be here any minute. "Calm down," Emily said pulling me over to the couch. "Paul is the lucky one here not you." I was just trying to breathe normal and then I heard a knock on the door. I was going to answer it but Emily made me stay next to her.

"Hi Sam," I heard Paul say from the door. "Is Lilly ready to go?" he asked.

"Just a minute, I want to talk to both of you," he said walking Paul into the living room where Emily and I were waiting. I smiled when I saw how gorgeous he looked. He had on dark blue jeans and a black V-neck. Most guys can't pull off V-necks but with Paul's great build it was working on him. Sam was taking his dad role too seriously and it was making me even more nervous. I stood up and walked over to Paul.

"You look really pretty," he whispered but Sam heard him anyways and didn't look happy.

"Be safe, and have fun tonight but be home before 11 it's a school night," Sam said looking at Paul.

"Umm Sam my curfew is midnight," I interjected. He just shook his head and I couldn't help but smile, he really did care about me.

"Well Paul if you're not back by 11:20 we will be having a serious problem," Sam warned. He nodded and agreed without arguing. It took about 15 minutes to get back to La Push from here so he was giving him a 5 minute grace. "Okay get out of here before I change my mind," Sam said running a hand through his hair. Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. I waved back at the two of them before looking at Paul.

"Sorry about them," I mumbled trying to think of something to say. Paul opened the door to his truck for me and I smiled.

"It's alright; they just want you to be safe," he assured me before closing the door for me. We rode to the ice rink in silence but it wasn't awkward, just quiet. Paul parked and I went to get out before Paul reached over and stopped me. "I will do that," he said getting out and walking around opening the door for me.

"Thank you Paul," I said walking next to him, I shivered I was already cold. He was carrying both our skates in one hand and opened the door to the rink with his other; I walked in and to the back. The fundraiser was taking place on the outside rink. I walked up to the table to see Mrs. Webber was collecting the money.

"Hello Lilly, you look very pretty tonight," she mentioned.

"Thank you Mrs. Webber."

"It will be twelve dollars for the two of you," she said looking up with two tickets in her hand. I was going to reach and grab the money out of my back pocket but Paul was already handing her the money. I smiled up at him and he winked at me. Everyone was starring as we walked through the crowd looking for a place to sit.

"So do you want to skate first or get something to eat, whatever you want to do," Paul said pulling me onto an open bench.

"Well I'm a terrible skater, but I guess we will have to get out there at some time. Are you hungry?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I got a chill as the wind blew by.

"Are you cold?" he asked. I couldn't help but nod. He smiled and put his arm around me pulling me towards the food court.

We spent the first few hours mingling with everyone. Sam and Emily showed up for a little and skated around before leaving. It was nice they came. Angela, Jessica, Mike, Lauran and every other person who knew me walked up to talk to me at some point but I knew it was really just to say hi to Paul. It was clear all the girls were jealous and it made me smile. Emmet and Rosalie had left already but Jasper and Alice were still around, but hadn't come talked to me. I figured he was still mad so I kept my distance and I was just having a really great time with Paul, he was really funny and sweet.

"Alright, alright thank you for coming out and supporting Forks high school tonight. We have one last song for all the love birds out there, so guys grab your girl for one last skate around the rink," the DJ announced.

"That's us," Paul said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Angela. I had fallen a few times and really didn't want to during the last song. I stepped hesitantly onto the ice but for the first time all night Paul pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pushed me forward. The DJ was playing the song Grenade by Bruno Mars.

"I'm glad I'm here with you," Paul whispered before kissing my neck. I looked up at him and smiled. He balanced me out as I stumbled and I decided to keep my eyes forward. The song ended and all the couples turned and kissed each other. I felt myself blush I had totally forgotten that happened. Paul gently turned me around and kissed me for the briefest second. I blushed and he pulled me off the ice. I changed into my Ugg's and he walked me out to his truck. It was only 10 so we still had an hour.

"Hey Lilly," I heard Jasper call from behind me. Paul became stiff at my side but smiled when I looked up at him. Jasper didn't seem too happy either walking up.

"Hey, fun night right?" I asked. He just nodded. "Well this is Paul, Paul this is my friend Jasper Cullen," I introduced. Neither of them said anything.

"Are you heading home?" Jasper asked looking at Paul.

"I'm not sure, I still have an hour before curfew," I explained.

"Let's go for a walk," Paul said, he didn't seem happy anymore. He pulled me away and I waved bye to Jasper. He was walking a little ahead of me and now I was cold without his warmth.

"Paul it's cold and getting dark," I said shivering. He turned back and pulled me under his arm.

"I'm sorry I forgot you're so fragile," he joked. We were headed to the forest and it kinda scared me. Last thing I needed was to get attacked by a crazy animal. Paul pulled me to a stop once we were away from all the other students. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I was so happy he was warm.

"Can I tell you something kinda embarrassing?" I asked. He laughed and nodded eagerly. I bit my lip before deciding to just say it. "I want you to kiss me again," I said in a whisper. I could see my breath as I said it. He smiled and leaned down kissing me but this time not just for a second. His lips were rough and aggressive on mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. I could feel him deepen the kiss and I only pulled away when I heard a loud wolf howl. I jumped and Paul laughed. It sounded really close.

"I should get you home," he said with a smiled plaster across his face. I just nodded happy to get out of the forest. We made it to my house at 10:45.

"Thank you for tonight Paul, I had a really good time," I said as we stood on my porch.

"I'm glad I got to be the guy, do you think we could go out again? Maybe somewhere less crowded this time?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I would really like that." He leaned down and kissed me before stepping off the porch. I walked inside and waved as he drove off, my face was burning and I couldn't stop smiling.

**Sneak Peak**

**Chapter 4**

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. I nodded and followed him outside. We just sat on the little porch swing Emily had outback. There was a long pause before he started talking. "Well now you know," he said.

"Yeah, you're a wolf," I replied refusing to look at him.

**A/N**

Hope everyone likes it so far! Thanks for the reviews they are always nice to read, so let me know what you think now and how you like the progression!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day at school I decided to wear the wolf hair pin Emily gave me because it let me remember the night. Lots of gossip was spreading about me and Paul already. I had gone from "the beautiful Cullen" to "the Quileute bad boy" I found it to be rather funny but didn't comment when people asked. I simply told everyone we were not official and that I did not have a boyfriend. I wish it wasn't true but that was the fact.

"Hey Jazz," I said very excited when I sat next to him.

"Why are you so happy today?" he asked annoyed.

"Just had a lot of fun last night, that's all," I explained not liking his attitude.

"I'm surprised you made it through the night without getting hurt. I half expected you to show up today with a scar or bruise on your face," he mumbled clearly not happy.

"Jasper Cullen," I said shocked. "How dare you say something like that, I will have you know Paul was a complete gentleman last night," I said stunned.

"It sure looked that way when you two were in the forest," he replied sarcastically. I couldn't stop from blushing; I figured we had walked deep enough into the trees that no one would see us.

"What I'm not allowed to kiss him?" I asked lowering my voice since class had started. "You kiss Alice publically all the time," I accused.

"Alice is the love of my life and my girlfriend not just some one nighters," he answered with acid. I was stunned Jasper had never been this mean to me. I just turned to face the board. "Nice hair pin too," he whispered rolling his eyes at me. I reflexively touched the sparkly wolf before turning my chair completely away from him. I rushed out of class when the bell rang and headed straight for Government. On my way though I bumped into Alice and couldn't stop myself from saying something.

"Can you tell your boyfriend to stop being a complete ass?" I said before storming past her. I didn't hear her respond not that I waited around. I rest of the day I was just annoyed whenever someone brought up last night and me being with Paul. When school was over I headed straight for the parking lot. Jasper was leaning against my car waiting for me.

"Move!" I demanded.

"I need to talk to you," he said clearly still angry.

"Yeah well that sucks because I don't want to talk to you. In fact I need you to move so I can go down to La Push and see Paul again," I said just trying to make him angrier. It was definitely working.

"I don't want you hanging around that guy Lilly, he is bad new trust me," Jasper said trying to calm himself down.

"You don't even know him! I think you just don't want me dating anyone and it makes you mad that I picked a badass like Paul instead of someone like Mike who you are clearly superior to," I accused.

"I'm superior to Paul," Jasper replied.

"Well I would disagree with that, as would many other people now MOVE," I yelled.

"I'm not letting you go down there," he threatened.

"Oh is that right? And how are you planning on stopping me?" I asked.

"I just won't move so you can't drive," he said leaning against the driver's side door.

"I will walk then," I said turning in the opposite direction. Jasper tried to grab my shoulder but only caught my shirt and he pulled on it so hard that it ripped. I turned around at him shocked. He easily could have hurt me. "Are you insane?" I asked in shock. I could tell he was shocked too, clearly he didn't mean to yank that hard.

"Lilly I'm so sorry," he whispered. I took that opportunity to push past him and open my car door. I got in and drove off not looking back at Jasper once. I was so mad and upset that I started crying, they were mostly angry tears. Jasper and I had never had that big a fight. I made it to Emily's and saw Paul sitting on her porch. I brushed away all the tears and tried to fix my makeup, the last thing I wanted was Paul seeing me looking like a mess. I got out of the car and smiled when he looked up at me.

"Hey pretty girl," he said pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Paul," I replied into his chest. When he released me I could tell he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong why do you look sad? And what happened to your shirt?" he asked looking at the torn part on my shoulder. "Who did this to you?" he asked becoming angry.

"It's nothing," I sighed pulling away from him. He grabbed my hand and yanked me with him from the house. Apparently it was national be aggressive with Lilly day. He stopped when we were out of hearing range of the house.

"What happened?" he asked but this time in a sweeter tone. I could tell he was worried about me. Paul was actually too perfect.

"I had a really big fight with one of my best friends and he accidently ripped my shirt when I was walking away because he tried to grab me," I explained. That made Paul mad again.

"A guy did this to you?" he asked visibly shaking now. I just nodded. "What's his name?"

I sighed before answering, "Jasper."

"A Cullen did this to you?" he asked becoming furious.

"Yeah he was mad because I was out with you last night and he freaked," I added. That didn't make Paul any better.

"What are you even doing talking to a leech? I can't believe he hurt you! How dare he say anything to you? I'm going to kill that blood sucker," Paul said shaking more intensely. I was so confused by what he was saying.

"Paul its fine," I tried to assure him but he was scaring me now, he was so angry and it was intimidating me.

"Lilly!" I heard called from behind me. I saw Sam running towards me; he grabbed my arm and tossed me behind him. It was so unexpected that I just fell on the ground unable to keep my balance. It was a good thing Sam threw me though because right as he did Paul turned into a giant… wolf! I couldn't believe it right where Paul had been standing there was a huge silver wolf and I mean this thing was gigantic. I was paralyzed with horror. What the hell was going on?

"Get Lilly inside," Sam said, I looked up and Embry was standing over me. He pulled me up and walked me inside Emily's. From the look on her face she clearly knew what was happening. I sat on the couch just lost in thought. Emily came and sat next to me.

"Emily what just happened?" I asked.

"What do you think happened?"

"I was talking to Paul and he got really angry and started shaking and then suddenly he turned into a huge silver wolf. Embry laughed beside me and I had no idea why.

"Paul is not silver he is gray, but he will be happy to hear you call him silver," Embry explained. I just looked at him in shock. This clearly was no surprise to him, was he a wolf too?

"Emily what is going on?" I asked again.

"You really need to wait for Sam to explain it, when he calms Paul down he will tell you," she assured me.

"Can you just tell me, do you turn into a wolf?" I asked looking at her scarred face; maybe she did it to herself when she was changing or something. She laughed which put me at ease.

"No, I do not," she said placing a reassuring hand on my leg. I nodded and waited for Sam to return. It took about twenty minutes before Sam walked back in, Paul was right behind him. I just looked at the floor when I saw Paul I had no idea what was happening. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up to see it was Paul.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. I nodded and followed him outside. We just sat on the little porch swing Emily had outback. There was a long pause before he started talking. "Well now you know," he said.

"Yeah, you're a wolf," I replied refusing to look at him.

"I'm sure you're scared but you don't need to be, I would never hurt you. And I can't help it just so you know. It's genetic," he explained. "And technically I'm a werewolf." I nodded trying to understand it all. "Please don't be scared of me," Paul said after a long pause. I finally looked up at him and he seemed worried.

"I'm not scared of you," I assured him. He seemed happy at that. "I'm just in shock I guess, I mean you just turned into a gigantic silver wolf right in front of me, how is that even possible?"

I saw him smile when I said silver instead of gray, but that's the way I saw him. "It's a long story but it all has to do with our ancestors and some crazy old magic but me, Sam, Jared, Embry and Jacob are all werewolves."

"Why did you call Jasper a leech and blood sucker?" I asked after taking a minute to think. He stiffened and I was worried he would turn into a wolf again.

"The Cullen's are all vampires, they drink the blood of animals but they are still not allowed on Quileute land. That's why we exist, to hunt and kill all vampires. There is a treaty now that says we won't harm the Cullen's as long as they stay off the reservation and never bite a human. The second they do the war begins," he answered. Okay now I really couldn't breathe. Everything he was saying sounded completely crazy, but in some ways made a lot of sense. I shivered thinking about everything and Paul mistook it for me being cold, he put his arm over my shoulder and it felt good, safe even.

"Okay," I said simply. I wasn't sure what else there was that could be said at this point. I clearly understood what Jasper meant when he said they were dangerous now but it seemed to me he was equally as dangerous.

"I understand if these means you don't want to go out with me again," Paul said after an awkward silence. I thought about that for a minute. Could I date a giant wolf? Well Bella seemed to date a vampire just fine. What was I going to do just never see Paul again? Stop coming down here so I would never see any of them again? Should I avoid the Cullen's too then? I straightened up and Paul took his arm off of me.

"Can I tell you something now?" I asked. He nodded eager to hear what it was. "I still want to be with you, even if you are a wolf sometimes," I said my voice turning into a whisper. Paul smiled clearly happy with my answer. He leaned over and kissed me gently before pulling away. I smiled and he pulled me up, he reached and intertwined our hands and I felt very secure. We walked back into Emily's and the wolves were there and smiling at us.

"So you think you have what it takes to run with wolves?" Jared asked. The entire house laughed. It was a little weird talking about this so openly.

"Hey if Emily can do it then so can I," I replied. Everyone laughed at that and I felt a little more at ease. Emily and Sam walked over to me.

"Welcome to the pack," Sam said before hugging me, Emily hugged me too and I relaxed even more. After that things carried on as normal. Paul went and sat on the couch and Emily went back to cooking. It made sense now why these guys were hungry all the time, they were actually huge wolves. I was going to sit down until I realized there were no more spots.

"Come sit with me," Paul said opening his arms when he saw my dilemma. I nodded and sat on his lap. He was practically a chair anyway with his size and was definitely warm and comfy. Every so often he would kiss my neck making me blush even though the other wolves didn't seem to notice.

"You better get home Lilly otherwise your mom will get worried," Emily said. I glanced at my phone and it was later then I usually stayed. Paul helped me up and walked me out to my car. He pulled me close to him after I threw my stuff in the back seat.

"You can't tell anyone about us," he said becoming serious.

"I won't," I promised.

"And I wasn't exactly allowed to tell you about the Cullen's, Sam is going to kill me when he finds out but I just need you to be careful since you're around them so much," he said leaning more of his body into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded.

"I can do that," I said with a smiled. Paul leaned down and kissed me.

"We are having a bonfire tomorrow out on the beach you should come, they will be telling all the stories from our past and it will help you understand more. And then I get to spend the entire night with you," he said kissing me again. He released me and I frowned a little. "What's that face for?" he asked confused.

"I'm going to miss you," I said blushing. Man I was so lame it was actually embarrassing. Paul grinned and swiftly picked me up off the ground. I wrapped my legs around him and he secured his arms around me ensuring I wouldn't fall.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked kissing me briefly.

"I could ask you the same thing," I whispered. He leaned against my car door and kissed me so passionately I felt like my face was on fire. He forced my lips apart and didn't hesitate deepening the kiss. He was rough and powerful about it, something completely new to me but I couldn't resist him. After I couldn't breathe anymore I pulled away. Paul put me on my feet and opened the car door for me.

"It's not going to get better than that," he teased. I laughed and got in the car. "See you tomorrow pretty girl," he said leaning in to kiss me one last time. I waved as I drove off and felt speechless the entire way.

"What happened to you?" my mom asked when I walked through the door. I glanced in the mirror and was shocked with how I looked. My hair was a mess and you could see the missing foundation from when I was crying and my lips were red and swollen.

"It's been a long day," I answered simply.

"Just promise me you're being safe with this boy," she said as I headed up stairs. I looked back at her stunned. "Don't look at me like that, you're seventeen years old, just be safe," she said with a smile. I ran upstairs too stunned to say anything else. I showered and just curled up in bed trying to figure out if this was all real or not, I drifted to sleep and dreamt about werewolves, vampire, unicorns, and the land of Narnia.

School was going to be long and awkward. I made it through English easy enough, but I found myself glancing at Bella a few times. Did she really know her boyfriend was a vampire? In Spanish I couldn't even look at Emmet, I just said hello to him and nothing else. He didn't seem super talkative so that was a win. On my way to calc I ran into Edward, like physically ran into him. I was so busy thinking about all of this that I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Edward looked at me and I suddenly wondered if all vampires had gold eyes because all of the Cullen's sure did. He hesitated and it scared me.

"Sorry Edward," I mumbled. He continued to stare at me. Did he know I knew? Was that even possible? No, no way, how could he?

"You have calculus with Jasper this period right?" he asked after a second. I just nodded. "Would you mind if I walked with you I need to talk to him?" he asked although it didn't really come off as a question.

"Sure," I agreed hesitantly. We made it in and Jasper was sitting looking unhappy, he turned confused when he saw Edward behind me. I sat down and pulled out my calculus book.

"Jasper I need to talk to you, it's important," Edward said. Jasper nodded and followed him outside. I was becoming very nervous, now that I knew it was hard to look at Jasper the same way. He walked back in just as the bell rang and sat next to me without saying anything.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Jasper whispered. He seemed to be in a better mood suddenly.

"Tell that to my shirt," I joked. Okay that was easy enough, I could still be normal around Jasper. I just needed to stop thinking about it so much.

"I will be more than happy to get you a new one," he assured me.

"Don't think I won't hold you to that, I have seen Alice's clothes she can pick out a stylish shirt that you can then pay for and give to me," I replied with a smile.

"Oh so now you like her style?"

"I already apologized for that," I said. I was about to tell him Paul and I were official but remembered how he felt about that and now I knew why. I just smiled at him before starting to take the notes. It didn't feel tense; whatever Edward talked to him about seemed to calm him down. The bell rand and I gathered all my stuff up.

"Hey Lilly, do you think we could hang out after school for a little?" Jasper asked casually.

"Sorry I'm heading down to La Push for a bonfire," I replied. He became annoyed but hid it from me quickly.

"Don't bonfires happen at night?" he asked.

"Yeah but I want to spend the day with Paul, I'm sure you get that," I said smiling at Alice approaching us. She seemed to be more hesitant towards me. She didn't even say hello, just smiled at me. "I have to go see you on Monday," I said using the awkward pause to leave. I rushed off trying to avoid any Cullen for the rest of the day.

**Sneak Peak**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Lilly catch," Embry said before tossing something in my direction. I realized it was a hot ember from the fire. I flinched into Paul but he reached out and grabbed it with his bare hand. He dropped it immediately.

"Ouch! Shit Embry what the hell, what if I didn't catch that?" Paul asked becoming extremely annoyed. I grabbed Paul's hand and saw it was burned.

**A/N**

I think things are getting exciting! Hope you all enjoyed it more to come soon! REVIEW IT!


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to go home for a little so I could put on fresh clothes and redo my hair and makeup for tonight. I layered two long sleeve shirts before putting a green sweater on over them. Since we would be on the beach I would definitely be bringing a jacket. I added some sparkles to my chest and put the wolf pin back in my hair. I smiled at it, was it weird I kinda loved that Paul was a wolf now? I found it awkwardly sexy. I pulled on blue skinny jeans and my black Ugg's. I got a text from Paul right when I finished with my makeup.

**What time are you coming, I'm lonely 3? – P**

**Sorry I had to go home and get pretty; I will leave in a few minutes. – L **

**See you soon! – P**

After reading that message I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I practically sped to La Push and once I got there I realized how ridiculous I was. I also realized I didn't know where Paul lived. I had just driven to Emily's house. I locked my car and pulled my jacket on, it was already cold the beach was going to be freezing. I walked into the house and saw it was just Emily and Sam.

"Hey Lilly what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Looking for Paul, he invited me to the bonfire. I hope that's okay," I said worried that it was Quileute's only. Just because I knew the secret didn't necessarily mean I could just show up to these things. Paul might not have thought about it before he asked.

"Of course its okay, I think Bella is coming too," Sam said not seeming pleased with that.

"She knows about you guys too? Did Edward tell her?" I asked.

"No your hot headed boyfriend changed in front of her to," Emily said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know that I would call Paul my boyfriend," I said blushing. He didn't say that and I wasn't going to just assume things. I sure hope he feels that way though.

Sam and Emily laughed and I was a little confused. "Well don't let Paul hear you say that. All he has been thinking about is the two of you together since yesterday. It's very annoying," Sam explained.

"What's annoying?" Paul asked walking in. I turned and smiled at him; he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me. I blushed and was super embarrassed that Emily and Sam had just seen that.

"I don't think your new girlfriend likes that kind of attention in public," Emily said. I looked at her wide eyed. Why did she say girlfriend? I just told her I didn't think Paul thought of us that way already. I looked up at him for a reaction. He just grinned and it made me happy he was completely fine with it. Apparently once the wolf secret was out you were official.

"She's just shy," Paul said squeezing my shoulder. I was suddenly very hot having Paul's body heat and all my layers on. "I will take her out to the woods then," he said leading me out of the house.

"Paul don't even think about it," I heard Sam growl from behind me.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Thanks dad," he said dismissing Sam's comment. After we walked to my car Paul stopped and looked at me before laughing. "Why are you so flushed?" he asked.

"It's hot having you around all the time, and well I was a little embarrassed," I admitted.

"You shouldn't be Sam kisses Emily all the time in front of you and you don't have a problem with that. Why is it different with you?" he asked.

"I don't know because I'm with you," I replied. He looked at me confused waiting for further explanation. "You're a Quileute badass that every girl thinks is gorgeous and you only ever date girls from the reservation who are equally as good looking, it's just embarrassing having people look at us because I'm such an outsider." Paul did not like that answer at all.

"Hey I don't care what anyone thinks and trust me people will not see you as an outsider. You are more in the loop than most, and for the record I think you are the prettiest girl I have ever dated," he said pulling me close to him.

"You're just saying that" I said rolling my eyes. I mean Paul has been seen with a lot of girls and all of them were exceptionally beautiful and none of them as young as me, he had always dates his age or older. He grabbed my face and pulled it closer to his.

"I would never lie to you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever been with," he said before kissing me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Now, put that jacket in your car and I will show you where I live," he said pulling away. I threw the jacket in my car and locked it. Paul pulled me under his arm and I was perfectly warm. We walked a little over a mile before reaching a small house. It was one story but looked really nice. He showed me around, the furniture was modest but everything was clean and well place. I thought it was really cozy and liked it a lot.

"Don't you get lonely here all alone?" I asked. He pulled me onto his lap sitting on the couch.

"Sometimes but I'm mostly here just to sleep otherwise I' busy running patrol or hanging at Emily's with the pack," he explained.

"What do you mean running patrol?"

"Sam always has at least one wolf running along the treaty line making sure no leeches are around. I run during school hours mostly since all the other guys are still in high school," he explained.

"So Sam is the leader then?" I asked trying to understand.

"We call him the Alpha, he gives the orders and we take them. The Alpha has power over all of the pack. If Sam gave an order to us using this Alpha power it would be physically impossible for us not to do it, but he almost never has to do that. We all have respect for him."

"Everyone seems to respect you too and Sam and you are always together are you like runner up?"

Paul laughed before answering. "Yeah it's called a Beta, Sam chose me since I was the second to change and because I'm older and can be trusted to make the right choices. Some of the pack has blinders for something's," he said becoming annoyed.

"Like Jacob with Bella?" I asked already knowing I was right. It seemed to me she would be the ultimate outsider. Her boyfriend who she was clearly in love with was a vampire and she still came around knowing everything about the wolves all because Jacob loved her. It was tragic really. I was no longer a fan of Bella, Emily had told me she slapped Paul and that's why he turned in front of her.

"He should head out to the beach, things should be getting started soon," Paul whispered into my hair. It tickled a little and I agreed.

"Wait, at least go put a shirt on," I demanded before we left.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I know you never get cold but I still worry you're going to get sick never having clothes on, please just put a shirt and maybe a jacket on," I pleaded looking out the door at the disappearing sun. He shook his head smiling but headed into his room to change. After a minute he walked out wearing white Vans, black cloth shorts, and a white tee. He looked really good, not that he looked bad shirtless.

"Better?" he asked spinning in a circle in front of me. I nodded and he pulled me outside. He talked me into walking down to the beach. It was not a short walk and half way my feet started hurting. "You are so fragile," he said laughing.

"Sorry we can't all be monster sized wolves," I said pushing him. He stopped in front of me and bent down.

"Well get on already," he said with a laugh when I hesitated. I took a step before jumping onto him. I secured my arms around his neck and he made sure my legs were tight around him. It was dark by the time we reached the beach. Sam and Emily were sitting around the already light fire. Paul was complaining about them not waiting for him to light it. Jacob's dad was there along with a lot of "elders" as Emily called them. She had given me a little wolf history so I wouldn't be completely lost. The Clearwater's were there too, I recognized Seth and Leah. The entire pack was already sitting around in chairs roasting hot dogs. I saw Bella next to Jacob just watching everyone. She smiled at me but I just looked away. Paul dropped me in front of an empty chair next to Sam.

"Where are you going to sit?" I asked confused. There was only one chair. He sat in the empty chair and opened his arms for me. I was embarrassed because Emily, Jared and a few others had looked over. Paul just grinned and pulled me onto his lap.

"Stop worrying," he whispered, before kissing my cheek. I exhaled deeply before I started listening to everyone talking. I didn't really talk a lot. The elders told the stories and it was amazing hearing everything, I understood so much more now. It was getting late now though, I wasn't really tired.

"Hey Em is it cool if I just crash at your place?" I asked not wanting to drive home this late. She nodded and I texted my mom who immediately said yes. It would be weird staying at her house just because she lived with Sam but I would survive.

"Hey Lilly catch," Embry said before tossing something in my direction. I realized it was a hot ember from the fire. I flinched into Paul but he reached out and grabbed it with his bare hand. He dropped it immediately.

"Ouch! Shit Embry what the hell, what if I didn't catch that?" Paul asked becoming extremely annoyed. I grabbed Paul's hand and saw it was burned.

"Paul are you okay, is your hand burned?" I asked trying to look at it better; I mean Paul wrapped his entire hand around it before dropping it. He closed his hand not letting me see it for a few minutes but when he finally opened his hand there was nothing there. I looked up at him confused.

"I heel quickly," he said before kissing me.

"Well isn't that just so sweet?" Embry said before pretending to gag.

"It won't be so sweet when I break your nose. You're lucky you didn't hurt Lilly otherwise we would be looking for a new son for your mom," Paul growled.

"Relax, I knew you would catch it," Embry said rolling his eyes. Paul tightened his grip around my waist and I settled into him more.

"Jacob why don't you get her out of here," Sam said. I looked over and Bella was asleep on Jacobs lap. He stood up effortlessly and headed back towards the houses. No one else was leaving and it was already midnight, how long did these things last? Soon I was getting drowsy; with the fire and Paul's heat it was hard not to get comfortable.

Paul's POV

I glanced down and saw Lilly was asleep on my lap. All the remaining women were asleep or looking like they would be any minute. Emily was out next to Sam, same with Leah across from me. God Lilly looked so beautiful when she was asleep. She was completely at peace, not a worry in her head. She was snuggling into my chest and it couldn't make me any happier. I had been terrified that once I turned in front of her I would lose her, but I didn't… she is special. Sam got up and cradled Emily before turning to me.

"Why don't you come bring Lilly over, she needs to sleep in a bed," he said already knowing I would ask if she could just stay on my lap. I rolled my eyes and stood up making sure not to jostle her. I didn't want her waking up. We started the long walk back.

"Thank you for allowing her to come tonight. And for letting her be so involved with everyone," I said after a little while.

"I can tell she is different from all the other girls, and I do mean _all of them." _Sam said referring to the many girls I had been with.

"You know what it's like right after you turn, I couldn't help myself," I said feeling guilty. Right after you turned for the first time, your testosterone and hormones went crazy that's how we bulk up so fast but it also makes it difficult to keep your hands to yourself if you know what I mean. I wasn't as lonely as Lilly probably thought.

"Well I'm just happy it's in the past," Sam agreed. "You better not hurt this one Paul, Emily would never forgive you for one and some of your brothers would kill you over it," he said becoming more serious. I didn't handle break ups well in the past and hurt a lot of girls.

"I won't trust me," I assured him. I was never going to let Lilly go, she was so special. I was just about to walk past my house when I decided I didn't want to walk anymore.

"No, no way Paul!" Sam said raising his voice. I saw Emily bob her head but she didn't wake up. Lilly pulled closer to me when she heard him.

"Just let her crash with me. You know I won't do anything. She can sleep in my room and I will stay on the couch. She feels awkward about staying with you and Emily. I could tell," I said keeping my voice steady. I had no bad intensions; I just didn't want to leave her. Sam looked torn.

"I don't trust you," he said after a few moments of debate.

"Sam I would never hurt her, I just don't want to be away from her," I finally admitted. Sam looked surprised by that answer. He nodded after thinking for a few more second. I took a few steps towards my house before Sam called my name.

"Paul if I regret this I won't kill you but I will get damn close," Sam said using his Alpha voice. I nodded and he headed home with Emily. It was very clear how much Lilly meant to Sam and Emily; he looked at her like a daughter even though he was only a few years older than her. I sat her gently on my bed and covered her up, I didn't like that she was sleeping in all her clothes, no way that was comfortable but I wasn't going to wake her up. I brushed my lips against hers before heading to the living room.

Lilly's POV

I woke up and it was still dark outside. I turned on my phone and saw it was only 3:30. The light hurt my eyes so I clicked it off quickly. I was freezing and could hear the rain beating against the house. Of course Emily wouldn't have her heater on; she slept right next to one. I stumbled out of the room heading straight to where her bedroom was. I didn't care if I woke her up I was getting frost bite. But I ran into a wall not a door. I was so turned around. I walked into the living room and it looked different. Where was I? I saw something move on the couch, when I got closer I saw it was Paul. Was this his house? I rubbed my eyes and realized it was. How did I end up here? I didn't want to wake him up but I was freezing, he had the front door open! Really just the screen was closed, no wonder it was so cold.

"Paul," I whispered. Nothing… "Paul," I said a little louder shaking his shoulder. He still didn't move he was like a brick. "Paul!" I shoved him hard and his eyes opened. It took him a minute to realize it was me.

"Hi Lilly," he said in a scratchy voice. He sounded so happy to see me. "Is everything alright? Did the rain wake you?" he asked slowly sitting up.

"Paul it's freezing, don't you have a heater?" I asked. Enlightenment hit him. He walked over and closed the front door and grabbed an extra blanket before returning to me. I took it and smiled. He walked me back to his room and made sure I was alright. "Umm, can I borrow pajamas of some sort?" I asked desperately wanting to get out of my tight jeans. He walked over and got a pair of sweats out for me; they were huge but looked comfy. "Thank you," I said leaning up and kissing him. He smiled and closed the door softly; I could tell he was exhausted. I changed into the sweats and pulled off all my layers so I was just in my white cami undershirt. I snuggled under the blankets and after about fifteen minutes I realized it was hopeless. I was too cold and my body was never going to warm up by its self. I debated for a few minutes before walking back out to Paul, he was already back asleep.

"Paul," I said shaking him. He woke up right away. "I'm cold," I said biting my lip. He smiled and got up wrapping his arms around me tightly. His warmth felt amazing.

"You feel like an ice pack," he chuckled. "Why did you take off your long shirt?" he asked brushing his hand up my arm. "Not that I mind," he added tightening his arms around me.

"It's more comfortable like this," I mumbled into his chest already feeling tired again surrounded by his heat. After a few minutes of just being in his arms I was about to fall asleep standing straight up supported completely by him.

"Let's get you back in bed," he said gently picking me up off my feet. He placed me on his bed and pulled the blanket over me. Now that I was warm it would be easy enough to warm the bed up on my own, but I honestly just wanted him to stay. I latched onto his arm when he went to stand up. He laughed.

"Sam will kill me," he whispered.

"I trust you," I murmured almost asleep. I felt him lay out next to me. He put his arm over my head and I snuggled into his chest. I can't be sure but I could almost swear I heard him whisper

"I'll always take care of you."

**Sneak Peak**

**Chapter 6**

"What's up man?" Paul asked with a smile plastered across his face, I just buried my head in his shoulder. Paul made no move to drop me and I was completely fine with it.

"Cullen is at the border demanding to see Lilly," Jared said. I turned and looked at him stunned.

"Wait, Jasper?" I asked shocked. Paul let me slip onto my feet and he started shaking. "Hey don't even think about going all wolf on me," I said placing a firm hand on his chest. I saw him exhale and he started shaking less but didn't stop completely.

**A/N**

Hey guys I hope you like it so far, it's finally getting into the wolf drama… Yay! Well let me know what you think! Thanks for reading more to come!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam's POV

"It's almost 9:00," I said looking at the clock for the third time in the past minute. "They should be here by now."

"Relax Sam I'm sure he just made her breakfast like a good boyfriend. You worry too much," Emily chided.

"You trust him?" I asked shaking my head. I never should have let Paul take Lilly home. It was way too soon for this. Emily looked over at me surprised. I immediately calmed down; I didn't need to be yelling at her she was just trying to be supportive. "I'm sorry Em, Paul just drives me crazy," I apologized walking over and kissing her.

"Why don't we just go over there then," she said grabbing my hand. I squeezed it tight before pulling her out of the house with me. It was chilly so I put my arm around her. I don't know what I would do without her. I walked right into Paul's house. He wasn't supposed to be doing anything so I had no reason to knock and give him a warning. The front room was empty and I felt my temperature rise.

"Where are they?" Emily asked next to me. I just stormed back to his bedroom and swung the door open. Paul was stretched out on the bed only wearing running shorts and Lilly was lying across his chest in an undershirt. I saw her clothes on the ground in the corner.

"PAUL!" I yelled grabbing his arm and yanking him onto the floor. He hit it face first and stood up quickly trying to figure out what happened. He looked at me and then back at Lilly on the bed. I was going to kill him, I warned him.

"Sam it's not what you think," he said. Yeah right it was exactly what it looked like. Lilly grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her. She wasn't indecent but I knew she was a shy girl. I felt a small hand on my back. I exhaled deeply before responding again.

"Get dress, you're going home, now!" I barked at Lilly.

"Don't talk to her like that," Paul said getting defensive. I was not in the mood to hear him talk. I ignored his comment and looked back at Lilly who didn't know what to do.

"Now Lilly," I yelled again before heading outside. I was shaking and I needed some fresh air. All I saw was red, I wasn't thinking straight.

"What the hell Sam!" Paul said grabbing my shoulder. I turned around and hit him, he phased almost instantly. I copied him and attacked him without hesitation. We raced into the woods away from where anyone would be. I could hear Jared's thoughts he was running patrol.

"What's going on?" he thought.

"Jared phase and go home," I ordered in my Alpha command. His thoughts were immediately gone. I lunged at Paul and scrapped him; he bit me when I was trying to turn.

"You can't talk to her like that," Paul thought. I could see the anger in his thoughts.

"I warned you," I thought back. We were just starring at each other. I jumped at him but he dodged me and clawed my back. Things became more physical and I was about to claw his face when a flash of last night ran through his head. He took my hesitation as a chance to attack me.

"Stand down," I commanded. Paul was paralyzed on the ground. I heard him whining, I searched his mind and he was as playing it for me now. I could tell by how vivid the thoughts were that they were the real events that took place last night.

"I told you!" he screamed in his head.

"Calm down and phase back, I'm running the patrol for today," I thought. I could tell he still wanted to attack me. "That's an order," I said using my Alpha. I took off running as fast as I could along the border. I needed to cool down, and clear my head. I needed to give my injuries time to heal. I didn't want Emily seeing me hurt, though I knew Lilly would see Paul's. I wasn't sorry, I warned Paul and I saw his guilt. He knew it was wrong but as the Alpha I can't react like that.

Lilly's POV

I was standing on Paul's front porch. Emily had gone home to wait for Sam to return, I wanted to go inside but couldn't. It was freezing in the morning air but I didn't care. I saw the guys phase and attack each other before heading into the forest. Sam was bigger than Paul and looked like he hurt him. I don't think you ever could get used to seeing your boyfriend turn into a wolf, it seemed to upset Emily. I saw Paul walking out of the forest and could see he was injured. I ran over to him and he caught me in his arms. I don't know why but I started crying. He held me tightly.

"Are you okay? Did Sam do this to you?" I asked seeing the scars and scrapes all over his chest. I could also tell they were already healing. He nodded. "I'm so sorry," I mumbled. He tilted my head up and kissed me.

"This is not your fault," he assured me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. We sat on his couch and he pulled me onto his lap. We sat there for a long time without saying anything. I could tell he still needed to calm down a little but having me with him seemed to help. After Paul was fine he got up and made me some hot chocolate. I spent the rest of the morning cuddling on the couch with him watching T.V.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," I said knowing he was.

"How about I take you home so you can change and then I will take you out for something to eat?" he offered. I nodded happy that I would be spending more time with him.

After eating it was almost 1. I figured Paul would just get take me to get my car but instead he pulled me inside Emily's house and sat on the couch like everything was normal. I walked over and sat in front of Emily who was cooking. She seemed completely normal, like this morning had never happened. Sam walked out from the back room and smiled at me. Was this weird for anyone but me? Sam walked over and sat next to Paul and they started joking around.

"Are you going to stare or help out?" Emily asked. I smiled and got up and started helping her out. After a very successful few hours of cooking I decided I was done. "You're a rookie," Emily teased. Paul walked over to me and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You want to go home?" he asked. Yeah right, what was waiting for me back home? Nothing that's what, my mom was always working double shifts at the hospital. I think she liked working. Our house was empty most of the time, even when we were both home it was still empty.

"I'd rather go back to your house," I replied honestly.

"Okay," he said cheerfully. We drove my car down the street so I could just go home from Paul's. When we were back on the couch I couldn't help but ask. "So is the fight between you and Sam over just like that?" I asked. He laughed.

"That wasn't a fight, we both just over reacted," he explained. It seemed simple enough so I accepted it. I spent the rest of the day and most of the night with Paul. We walked up and down the beach and talked, learning all the basics about each other. Around 8:20 we were outside Paul's house. It started to rain slightly and he pulled me into a bear hug.

"This has been one of the best days I have ever had," Paul said leaning down and kissing me. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. "You're never going to be able to get rid of me I hope you know that," he said grinning. It started to rain harder but Paul made no motion to move and it didn't bother me.

"You're the most amazing guy I have ever met," I said kissing him deeply. I never would have pulled away but I heard someone clear there throat from behind me. I turned to see Jared.

"What's up man?" Paul asked with a smile plastered across his face, I just buried my head in his shoulder. Paul made no move to drop me and I was completely fine with it.

"Cullen is at the border demanding to see Lilly," Jared said. I turned and looked at him stunned.

"Wait, Jasper?" I asked shocked. Paul let me slip onto my feet and he started shaking. "Hey don't even think about going all wolf on me," I said placing a firm hand on his chest. I saw him exhale and he started shaking less but didn't stop completely.

"Tell him to get lost before I tear him apart and burn the pieces," Paul growled.

"He won't leave without seeing Lilly," Jared replied. He didn't seem very happy about Jasper being so close to the reservation either.

"Don't be ridiculous I can go talk to him," I said rolling my eyes. That made Paul really upset.

"Are you serious? You want to go talk to that leech?" he said becoming furious. He was scarring me again.

"NO! I just don't want you to do something stupid and get hurt!" I yelled back. I swear Paul was too hostile for his own good sometimes.

"The only one getting hurt will be him," Paul growled through his teeth.

"Hey, we are going to go talk to Jasper and you are going to remain calm. If something happens I give you permission to burn the pieces or whatever you said. But when nothing does happen I need you to remain calm and not start anything, understand?" I asked trying to be firm. I was never this forceful with Paul and I saw the surprise cross his face. After taking a minute to collect himself he agreed and I intertwined our hands pulling him towards my car. We drove to where Jared said Jasper was and saw him leaning against Edward's Volvo. I went to walk over to him but Paul grabbed me.

"Hey just give me two minutes and then we can leave," I said in my sweetest voice. Paul nodded reluctantly; he kissed me lightly before releasing me. I walked over to Jasper and he was rigid. I wasn't really sure where the official line was but I figured I had crossed it once Jasper took a step towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, you haven't been away from that dog all weekend. I told you I needed to talk to you," he said firmly. It was hard hearing him talk about Paul like that. "I know you know about me," he added.

"How," I asked feeling very small suddenly.

"Edward told me yesterday before calculus, he read your thoughts when you bumped into him," Jasper explained seeming annoyed with this conversation.

"He read my thoughts? Can all vampires do that?" I asked suddenly feeling violated.

"No, it's more complicated than that but that's not why I came here," he said trying to get back on track.

"Why are you here?" I asked so lost.

"I need you to come home. It's not safe for you here and I need to talk to you about everything," he said taking a step closer to me.

"Jasper I'm not leaving," I said taking a step back.

"What about your mom? Just come home, I need to talk to you and you need to be home," he said becoming frustrated.

"I appreciate the fact you're worried about me but I'm safe here. Paul is taking really good care of me and he's not going to hurt me," I said lowering my voice. I could feel Paul becoming impatient behind me.

"Lilly I've known you for years and we have become close friends right? Best friends are your exact words?" he asked.

"Yeah of course Jasper," I said feeling guilty.

"Then trust me and come with me, you need to get away from here and I want to explain everything," he said. I turned back at Paul who hadn't moved, he was leaning against my car waiting, looking like he was going to attack Jasper any minute. I felt really torn, Jasper was a very close friend and I trusted him immensely.

"Lilly let's go," Paul growled.

"Jazz I'm sorry but I can't go with you," I said turning back to him. He wasn't looking so sweet anymore, he looked annoyed.

"Lilly come on, he's already changing you, he's controlling you," Jasper said grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch her," Paul said walking over to me.

"Paul its fine," I said putting my hand out to stop him. He looked stunned and was now shaking. I felt bad hurting him.

"Go home, I will see you on Monday," I said pulling my arm free of Jasper. I couldn't hurt Paul it didn't feel right. I backed into him and Paul wrapped his arms around me.

"This isn't over," Jasper gritted through his teeth.

"She's already mine," Paul said tightening his grip around me. Jasper's face changed completely.

"You didn't! How dare you mutt! You imprinted on her?" He asked seething now. I looked up at Paul for confirmation. Emily had explained what it meant to imprint on someone and how Sam had done it with her but Paul never told me he had.

"Yes," Paul sneered back. Jasper was about to lung at Paul when Emmet and Edward came from nowhere and restrained him. They had moved so fast it was unreal, inhuman. Paul explained how they were hard and cold like a stone, strong and fast. I saw Jasper baring his teeth and it scared me. Paul pulled me away and rushed me back into the car. "Drive, drive away from here," he ordered. I was crying, Jasper was on the ground and Emmet was trying to get him into the forest.

"Come with me," I begged, I wasn't even sure I could drive at this point. Paul was shaking. "Please, Paul I'm scared." He nodded and pulled me out of the car. He threw me onto his back and started running. He didn't stop until we were at the beach. He dropped me and pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone," I mumbled. It was dark and I was shaking. The rain was beating down on us.

"Your fine, I'm going to protect you," he said keeping me close.

"I want to go home," I said. Paul nodded and picked me up. The rain continued beating down on us, but Paul was keeping me warm, and safe.

"I'll get my truck and take you home, you will be safe," Paul whispered.

"No, no" I started mumbling. Paul looked down at me confused. "I want to go home with you, to your house," I clarified. Paul just nodded and ran as fast as he could. We were in his house soon and my teeth were chattering. My hair was dripping and I was soaked. Paul put me on his couch and wrapped me in a blanket.

"I'm going to start the shower, get you warm alright," he said before heading into the back. I was freezing cold. He came back a few minutes later and walked me back. The small bathroom was already getting all steamy. "I'll find some clothes for you," he said before walking out. I jumped in the shower and the water was so amazing that I started feeling better. I found some shampoo and just scrubbed until I felt perfectly clean. After I was warm, I felt better and turned the water off. There was a huge towel that I wrapped around myself. I walked out and found Paul in his bedroom. He smiled when I walked in.

"That's a good look on you," He said pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled and kissed his chest. "I have some shorts and a jacket for you," he offered showing them to me. I smiled and he left me alone to change. The shorts were so big they went past my knees and I had to draw string them super tight. The jacket was basically a dress but it was warm and smelt like Paul. I inhaled it deeply. I dried my hair to the best of my ability and walked out.

"It's late," Paul whispered, coming up behind me.

"I don't want to leave," I mumbled really not wanting to leave him.

"Why don't you call your mom," he said handing me my phone. I dialed her number and she answered after a few rings.

"Hey Lil, what's up?" she asked.

"Hi mom, is it cool if I spend another night down here?" I asked.

"Sure have fun and be safe. See you at home," she said before clicking the phone off. It was really like living alone sometimes. Paul pulled me onto his lap and I cuddled into him.

"I get you for another night? How am I so lucky?" he asked before kissing me.

"Thank you for being there tonight," I whispered. All this magical crap was coming down on me faster than I expected, but Paul always seemed to be with me. We sat there for a little while before I got the courage to ask what I had been thinking about this entire time.

"Were you honest with Jasper when you told him you had imprinted on me?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to be with me. I don't want to force you into anything. Imprinting doesn't work both ways, what I feel for you doesn't mean you have to feel for me," he explained. Paul was actually the most selfless person I knew. Emily said an imprint meant that the wolf would love his imprint no matter what, you can't break an imprint. It was hard to believe that he had such strong feelings for me so soon.

"Well I disagree. I think imprints work both ways," I whispered leaning up and kissing him. Paul lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom. He dropped me gently onto the sheets before nudging me over. "You need a bigger bed," I said climbing on top of him.

"Does that mean you're going to be spending more time here?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah I think it does," I whispered. I leaned up and kissed him. I wasn't hesitant when he became more aggressive. Things became heated and we were rolling all over the bed, for once I wasn't thinking I was just responding to him. Before I could stop it though Paul rolled off the bed, I couldn't stop from laughing. I was breathing hard and felt flustered.

"Are you coming back up here?" I asked when Paul didn't get off the ground.

"I need a minute to cool down," Paul said with a laugh. I looked over the bed and Paul had his face on the wooden floor. I covered my laugh and exhaled trying to calm myself down as well. Things had almost gotten out of hand. After another few minutes I was cold already.

"Okay get up here," I said leaning over again. Paul took a deep breath before crawling back onto the bed. He was sitting up now. I leaned my head on his side. I slowly felt Paul's breathing return to normal and smiled to myself. I was glad I had what it took to get Paul's heart racing. Every few minutes he kissed the top of my head. I knew he thought I was asleep and pretty soon I was.

**Sneak Peak**

**Chapter 7**

"Can you show me?" I asked. He didn't seem too excited about the idea but nodded at last.

"What emotion would you like to feel?" I tried to think of the emotion that would make the most impact on me so I would know it was working.

"Sad," I finally answered. He looked at me and frowned.

A/N

Things are starting to unfold more and more! I hope everyone likes the twists I have and that are coming up! Please let me know with a review what you think or if you have any thing you might want to see happen I might work it in. Thanks for reading more to come!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up and Paul was staring at me, I leaned up and kissed him. We had a lazy morning in bed just talking and relaxing. It was so easy being open with Paul, like breathing. Unfortunately I had to leave around lunch, Paul had to run patrol and Sam thought I should spend some time away from him so I could prepare for school.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school alright?" I said clinging onto Paul. We were standing outside my front door.

"Don't look so sad pretty girl, you can survive one night without me," he teased tightening his grip around my waist.

"I'm just worried about Jasper tomorrow, he scares me now," I answered honestly. Paul wasn't happy about it either but there was really no way around it.

"You worry too much," he said leaning down and kissing me. He loosened his grip from around me. I knew he had to leave. "Nothing will ever harm you, I will always be here for you," he promised. He kissed me one more time before taking a step back. "I really have to go now." I nodded and waved as we headed into the forest. I walked into my house and was surprised my mom was home.

"Hey, not working today?" I asked casually sitting on the couch next to her.

"I'm going in a little later today, working graveyard," she explained.

"Mom, you ever think you work too much?" I asked. I knew it wasn't for the money we spent almost nothing and she worked so many hours that we had plenty.

"I like helping people, plus saving for college," she explained. My mom was a nurse at the hospital. "Have you talked to your friend Jasper lately? He called the house all the time you were gone and once I finally just told him you were spending the weekend in La Push he seemed very upset. He even came into the hospital to see Dr. Cullen. Is everything alright between you two?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Things are just a little complicated right now. We had a big fight because he doesn't like my new boyfriend," I explained. That seemed like a fair answer.

"I thought you always like him?" she asked.

"Mom he has been dating Alice since forever," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well why doesn't he like your new boyfriend? Maybe he's jealous."

"No he just thinks Paul is a thug, plus he doesn't have the best reputation. He has been with a lot of girls and has a temper, but he is a really nice guy and wouldn't hurt a fly," I said. Well that last part was a lie but close enough.

"Is he one of those big guys from the reservation that are always together never wearing shirts?" she asked. I blushed and nodded.

"Well are you at least being safe?" she asked.

"Mom, aren't you supposed to tell me not to have sex? Instead of just to be safe?" I asked in disbelief.

"Lilly you're beautiful, and a seventeen year old women. You are responsible and if you feel ready then I'm not going to stop you, I just want you to be smart about it. You have dated lots of boys and I'm under no illusion you are still a virgin," she said flatly. I felt my face burning.

"I'm glad you think your only daughter is just sleeping around with every guy I go out with. I will have you know I am still a virgin!" I said storming up stairs.

"I want to meet the new boyfriend, you know it's the only rule," she yelled after me. I slammed my door and just collapsed on my bed. Great my mom thinks I'm a whore and thought Jasper was great and the Paul was just some bug guy. The only stupid rule she has ever set was if I was going to call a guy my boyfriend she wanted to meet him. I knew it would happen sooner or later but at this point I was going with later. I spent the rest of Sunday doing homework and cleaning my room, before I just past out on my bed.

The next week was very surreal. Emmet acted completely normal and it almost seemed he was happy I was in on things now. Rosalie and Edward didn't act any different when I saw them either. What was different was that Jasper was gone. Every day I would walk into calculus and the seat next to me was empty. Alice was at school though, not that she said anything to me. All she did was glare when I walked by. But every day after school I went straight down to La Push and spent my afternoons with Paul. By Friday I was starting to worry about Jasper and apparently so was Mr. Clark.

"Lilly I know you are good friends with Mr. Cullen do you know where he has been this week?" Mr. Clark asked me a few minutes before class was about to end.

"I'm not sure, I haven't spoken to him recently," I replied. Mr. Clark looked at me shocked and it made me feel worst. I was being a terrible friend to Jasper, after all the times he had helped me through stupid stuff, now he had disappeared and I hadn't even asked why.

"Well maybe you could take him the work he has missed and make sure everything is alright?" Mr. Clark asked. I nodded after hesitating, Mr. Clark handed me a packet with everything we had done this week and then the bell rang. I thought about just giving it to one of his siblings or Alice but decided I owned him at least this much. After school I would drive over to the Cullen house and see Jasper. Well first I would need to figure out where they lived. In all the time I had been friends with Jasper I had declined the few invitations he had offered for me to come over. On my way to lunch Alice walked up to me.

"Umm hi," I said when she didn't speak.

"Here, you will need this," she said dropping a piece of paper on my binder. I glanced down and it looked like directions.

"How did you know I needed directions?" I asked confused. I had decided not an hour ago that I would be going.

"Jasper will explain it to you when you come over," she said curtly. Apparently Alice and I would not be great friends like Jasper had always wanted.

"Is he alright?" I couldn't help but ask. She didn't respond she just huffed and walked away. I took a moment to try and figure out what happened but couldn't. Finally the last bell rang and I headed to my car with the directions in my hand. After getting a little lost I found the Cullen house. Well not house it was more like a mansion. It was huge hidden away in the forest like this. I walked hesitantly up to the door and knocked lightly three times. Jasper answered and didn't look super happy to see me.

"Hey Jazz," I said hesitantly I relaxed when I saw him smile.

"You don't need to be scared of me," he said. I wasn't sure how to respond, Jasper opened the door wider for me. I followed him in and was stunned by the appearance. Everything in this house was gorgeous. It was styled impeccably. Everything was different shades of beige and there was a black grand piano in the living room. The spiral stair case reminded me of a fairy tale it was so sleek and elegant. Jasper sat on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"I brought you the work you missed in calculus," I said after a short pause.

"Thank you," Jasper said politely. After another moment of silence Jasper finally spoke. "I won't harm you or any other human, I'm sure that dog of yours told you that," Jasper said.

"Hey if you want me to listen then you can't be rude to Paul, I don't allow him to speak poorly about you when I'm around and I expect the same from you," I said becoming defensive. Jasper nodded reluctantly.

"I am a vampire," he stated. It was weird hearing him say it out loud. "My eyes are gold because I feed on the blood of animals. It keeps me strong but not as strong as human blood would. Vampires who drink from humans have red eyes," he explained.

"How many other vampires are there?"

"More than you think, they are everywhere and mingle with humans all the time. Being like this gives me super strength, and speed. I have super hearing and am virtually indestructible."

"That all sounds pretty good," I said trying to pay close attention. Jasper just smiled.

"All vampires have those things; some have other gifts like me. Edward can read minds, and Alice can see the future that is why she knew you would need the directions. I have the ability to manipulate emotions," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can make people around me feel whatever I want them to feel. I can make people sad, happy, excited or angry. I mostly use it to calm hostile situations though," he said.

"Can you show me?" I asked. He didn't seem too excited about the idea but nodded at last.

"What emotion would you like to feel?" I tried to think of the emotion that would make the most impact on me so I would know it was working.

"Sad," I finally answered. He looked at me and frowned.

"I don't want to make you sad," he said.

"Well it's better than mad and I want it to be an extreme change," I replied. He didn't say anything and I started feeling bad that I had asked. It was stupid of me to think he would show me. Ugh I was a terrible person for asking him to do it. I was a terrible friend for waiting this long to talk to him. Soon I felt tears forming behind my eyes and when one fell down my cheek I realized it was Jasper. I looked up at him and moments later felt normal again.

"That's crazy," I said whipping the tears away. He just nodded. We sat there a few minutes in silence before I finally asked what I had been wondering this entire time. "Why did you get so upset when I told you I was dating Paul or when he told you he imprinted on me?"

"Vampires have soul mates and mine is Alice, after we meet them we are eternally happy with that person. We get along well with most other vampires but have a hard time connecting with humans. Being on the animal diet helps but it is still very difficult to make a true connection with a human. Carlisle has done it twice in his life time and Esme once but they are extraordinary people. I have done it now with you," he finally said.

"What you made your first real human friend?" I asked with a smile.

"Everything is heightened for a vampire, speed, strength, and emotions. So the phrase were best friends is so much stronger for me. The sense of loyalty, trust, and love you feel for your close friends it multiplied time 10 for me. That's why I'm so concerned about you," he said placing his hand on my leg.

"Why are you so cold?" I asked. His skin felt like ice even through my jeans.

"Just part of the perks," Jasper laughed. It lightened the heavy mood. But that made me wonder.

"How often do you alter my emotions?"

"I have only ever altered them once, your freshman year. When you were in my P.E class two weeks before summer break, you were sitting on the bleachers crying your eyes out. Jake Collins had just broken up with you, and I could feel your devastation. He was your first boy friend and love you your life," Jasper explained. I remembered that day; Jake was a junior and played on the baseball and football team. He was amazing and super full of himself because of it. He broke up with me because he didn't want to be tired down for the summer because he was leaving for vacation in Hawaii.

"Yeah I remember you walked over and sat with me. We talked and I was laughing and wasn't sad anymore, you spent the rest of the day with me and I didn't cry at all after that," I said looking over at him shocked.

"I just couldn't take how much pain you were in, that jerk was so terrible to you. I knew you would be sad again once I left you so I tried to make you happy for real instead of forcing the emotion onto you and it worked well," he said with a smile. "I never did it again; I don't want to manipulate you." I was so touched by what he said that I couldn't respond. The perfect moment of silence was interrupted by my phone ringing. It was so unexpected that I jumped. Paul was calling me. I looked at Jasper and the happiness was drained from his face.

"Hello," I answered my voice a little shaky.

"Hey where are you? Are you alright? I was getting worried when you didn't show up," Paul said sounding relieved that I had answered.

"Oh yeah sorry I had to drop off some work at my friends house, he missed school all week and my teacher didn't want him falling behind," I replied honestly. "I just got caught up talking, I will leave soon."

"Sounds good, I miss you. See you soon, bye Lilly," he said cheerfully.

"Bye," I answered before pushing the end button. I looked back up at Jasper and he looked angry now. "I'm sorry but you knew I was going to see Paul again. I'm happy you told me all of this and I'm not scared anymore, but like you said Alice is your soul mate and I think Paul might be mine," I said biting my lip.

"Don't say things like that, you barley know him. Don't get all caught up in the wolf magic he is telling you, be strong enough to see past it," Jasper pleaded.

"See past it to what? Past all the wolf magic is Paul and that's who I love," I said and then instantly regretted it.

"You don't love him!" Jasper said standing up. Crap why did I say that. "He is a loose cannon and a DOG!" That crossed the line I would not stand for Jasper talking about Paul like that.

"Look, I get you don't like Paul and that sucks but if you want us to remain friends then you are going to have to get over it. Friends support each other and that's what I need you to do for me," I said standing. Jasper took a minute to calm down a little.

"I'm not happy about it," he finally said.

"But the fact that you're going to deal with it is what makes you a great friend," I said smiling. Jasper walked me to my car and Edward and Bella had just arrived when I stepped outside.

"Hi Lilly," Bella smiled as she walked past me.

"Hi traitor," I sneered back without thinking. I felt a cold hand grab my arm and spin me back around, it was Edward and he was hurting me.

"What did you say to her?" he asked. He was seething mad and it was scaring me.

"Get your hands off her," Jasper said breaking his grip from around me. Edward looked at Jasper for a moment before walking inside with Bella. I rubbed my wrist before looking up at Jasper thankfully. "You might want to watch what you say to Bella around Edward he is very protective," Jasper explained.

"I can do that," I agreed.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow and I can explain more about vampires and you can meet the rest of my family," Jasper asked once we reached my car.

"I can't I'm spending all weekend at La Push," I explained.

"I can pick you up when you get home tonight even if it's late, I don't sleep," he grinned.

"Really, you never sleep?" I asked fascinated. "No but I'm spending the night there too, I won't be home till Sunday night which is when I will be doing all my homework and human stuff," I said laughing at myself.

"You're spending the nights there?" Jasper asked becoming rigid.

"Yeah I like being there and Paul lives alone so it's nice. But before you have a heart attack since we are best friends I can tell you nothing happens," I said seeing him get angrier by the second. He calmed down a little when I told him that. "Now I really have to go or Paul will start worrying."

"See you Monday then," Jasper agreed. He double tapped on my car door as I drove off. I was happy things were better with Jasper and now I understood why he had such strong feelings towards me. It's nice we both loved each other like friends and still had people we were actually in love with. The last thing I wanted was to be like Bella and have an awkward love triangle.

**Sneak Peak**

**Chapter 8**

"Why do you smell like leech?" he asked. Oh crap! He could smell Edward on me.

**A/N**

Hi everyone, hope you are liking the story! Let me know with a review! I love reading your opinions and ideas! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"There you are!" Paul boomed when I pulled up. He hugged me tightly before kissing me. "Where is your bag?" he asked looking at my empty hands.

"Well if you had given me a second I would have gotten it out of my trunk," I said popping it. Paul went over and grabbed the black duffle bag. Since I knew I was staying all weekend I had brought supplied.

"It still amazes me you mom allows you to stay overnight at your boyfriends house," Paul said pulling me into the house.

"She didn't even care enough to ask. I just told her I was spending the weekend in La Push and she just nodded. But she does want to meet you at some point," I said unsure of how he would feel about that.

"Sure! How about Sunday when you go home?" he asked.

"Okay," I agreed. He pulled me down onto the couch and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Why are you stressing out?" he asked.

"It's just been a long week. It is hard being away from you all day at school and then all the driving and late nights. I wish I could just live here with you all the time," I said closing my eyes.

"It hasn't even been two weeks and you're already sick of me," he teased. I looked up at him and smiled.

"It feels like I've known you for so much longer, and you are the last thing I'm sick of," I said leaning up and kissing him.

"Just think in a month it will be summer and you can spend every day here with me."

"You have no idea how amazing that sounds, but it's more like 6 weeks," I clarified. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought we could just stay in, have some dinner maybe mess around a little," Paul said sounding super guilty.

"Oh is that right?" I asked smiling. I turned around so I was sitting on his lap facing him. He pulled me close and started kissing my neck, but when I wrapped my arms around him he suddenly stopped. He grabbed my left wrist and sniffed it.

"Why do you smell like leech?" he asked. Oh crap! He could smell Edward on me.

"I go to school with them and sit next to Emmet and Jasper in school," I said. I hadn't lied yet but I felt myself getting close.

"I know but that leaves a light trail that I can usually cover by holding you, then my scent takes over, but it is extra strong, like you spent extra time in contact with them and had physical contact," he said sliding me off his lap. "What friend were you visiting before you came over?"

"Jasper Cullen," I said dropping my face.

"You went over to his house? Are you insane? Why would you do that?" he growled.

"He missed school all week and I was getting worried. Jasper is my best friend and I needed to bring him the work he missed and I just needed to make sure he was alright," I explained.

"Why did you lie about it?" he demanded.

"I didn't," I said raising my voice.

"When I called you didn't tell me you were there because you knew I wouldn't be happy. Just because I didn't ask doesn't make it okay and you knew that," he said starting to shake.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled after a second. He looked at me and calmed down.

"I don't want you going over there anymore," he said. I was about to protest when I decided it wasn't worth upsetting Paul so I just agreed. "That friendship is too dangerous."

"Paul I won't go over there again but I'm still going to be friends with Jasper," I said. He started shaking again.

"No you're not," he said flatly.

"Are you going to stop me?" I asked shocked.

"Are you going to fight me on this?" he asked stunned I was fighting him on this. I hadn't really been too outspoken around Paul but this was something I was not going to let him order me around about.

"Paul, Jasper is my best friend, I can't just stop that. It would be like me asking you to stop being friends with Emily because I was jealous. Your around her all the time because of the pack and therefore have become close friends," I explained.

"That is hardly the same thing and Emily is not a threat to me," he argued.

"Jasper is not a threat to me and the second he becomes one I will stop hanging around him, but I don't see that happening," I said sitting up a little straighter.

"I don't want to talk about this," Paul finally said standing up and walking out the front door. It was pouring rain.

"Where are you going?" I yelled from the porch not wanting to get drenched but when Paul didn't turn around I ran after him. It took a full sprint for me to catch up with him. "Hey where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to calm down," he said rudely. I saw he was shaking. I felt bad I had caused him to become so upset. I put my hand on his bare chest and waited until he looked at me.

"Don't leave me alone," I said once he met my eyes. I was shaking now and my feet had gone numb. The falling water was like ice on my skin. I saw him exhale deeply and the shaking almost stopped completely. We just starred at each other for a long time before Paul wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Sam yelled coming out of the forest. Paul and I looked at each other not really having a good answer. "Get her inside," Sam ordered when neither of us spoke. Paul grabbed my hand and we ran back to his house.

"Your lips are blue," Paul said.

"I'm freezing," I replied. "Can you warm my lips up?" I asked with a small smiled. Paul took a giant step towards me and pulled me close, his body was so warm I couldn't help but pull him closer. He kissed me for a very long intense moment before he realized I was still shaking.

"Well go change out of those clothes," he said helping me up. When he left me alone in his bedroom I just crashed on the bed wrapping myself in a blanket not having the energy to change, I was shaking and my teeth were chattering. After a few moments passed Paul opened the door and frowned when he saw me.

"I'm too cold to change," I explained. Paul smiled and walked over to me. He stood me up and pulled off my sweater so I was only wearing my bra, and then he yanked off my jeans. He dug through my bag finding black yoga pants and turning to hand them to me before he stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"You are the sexiest little thing I have ever seen," he said with a grin before handing the pants over to me. I blushed and pulled them on which was a struggle seeing as I was still wet. "You know body heat is the quickest way to warm a person up," Paul said, holding my shirt in his hand. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck before jumping up. He caught me effortlessly and I wrapped my legs around him.

"I just think you like having me shirtless," I whispered in his ear, I was getting warmer though.

"It's only fair if you think about it. You see me shirtless all the time," he said kissing my neck. I pulled back so I could look at him. I saw the lust in his eyes.

"Well I suppose that does sound fair," I agreed before leaning in and kissing him. Paul deepened it and pulled me closer to him. I grabbed his hair and he had his hands on my waist. He walked us over to the bed and laid me down never breaking away. He started kissing a trail down my neck and I let a small moan escape my lips which seemed to make Paul happy. I felt him nipping at my neck while his hands wandered up and down my body. I pulled his lips back up to mine and I pulled him closer.

"Paul where are you?" I heard Sam's voice yell from the front room. I automatically pushed Paul off me which he clearly wasn't expecting because he fell onto the floor with a thud. I laughed while trying to find a shirt. I just grabbed one of Paul's zipper jackets and zipped it up, right as Sam opened the door. I tried to act normal but with Paul on the floor I knew I had guilt written all over my face. And by the look on Sam's face it was clear he knew what he had walked in on.

"I need to talk to you," Sam demanded looking at Paul. Paul had the stupidest smile on his face when he walked out. I took the free time to get a real shirt on before walking out. I stopped though when I heard Sam talking.

"You have to be more careful," Sam said. He didn't sound happy. I slid onto the floor around the corner to listen. "She is much more fragile than us; you can't just stand it the rain for fun she can get sick. What were you even doing out there?" Sam asked.

"I was upset and she ran out to calm me down," Paul replied.

"She calmed you down?" Sam asked sounding surprised. "Well that's a first." There were a few minutes of silence and right as I was about to walk out Sam started talking again. "And whatever I walked in on needs to stop, if you can't control yourself then I will not allow her to stay the night anymore," Sam said sounding serious.

"What are you her dad?" Paul asked. I could only imagine the death stare Sam was giving him right now. "Since when do you give her orders?"

"I'm looking out for her. It's clear her mother isn't fit to take care of her. She is responsible most of the time but not with you. I do not want you sleeping with her," Sam growled. It hurt a little hearing him talk bad about my mom but he wasn't wrong.

"Can I get a time line on that?" Paul asked. I felt myself blush; he was really pushing his luck talking about this with Sam.

"Do you want me to bite your head off?" Sam asked sounding angry. I really wish I could see his face right now.

"Don't act all high and mighty your sleeping with Emily and you're not married and you didn't wait long after you imprinted to do it," Paul said sounding arrogant. I could swear I heard Sam growl.

"Emily and I are both adults. Lilly is still a child she is not even eighteen. Emily and I were also in love, have you even told Lilly that you love her?" Sam asked. I held my breath waiting for his answer.

"Of course I haven't, we have barley been together. There is no chance she has those feelings for me yet. Just because I'm in love with her doesn't mean she's already in love with me. Only one of us has this stupid imprint," Paul said sounding frustrated.

"Well there's your answer then, I want you to wait until she is eighteen and until she reciprocates your feelings," Sam said firmly.

"She just turned seventeen, that's almost an entire year," Paul complained. It made me smile that he was so impatient.

"Paul if you can't handle it then she doesn't need to be spending the night here. I wouldn't even be allowing it, but she has a rough home life and I don't want her spending free time with that Cullen," Sam explained. "Why don't you go check on her?" At that I started crawling back towards his bedroom. I managed to get onto Paul's bed without making a sound. A second later Paul came into the room.

"There's my pretty girl," he said crashing next to me.

"What did Sam want to talk about?" I asked.

"Just laying down the law like always," Paul said rolling his eyes. I still couldn't get over that Paul already loved me. How was it possible? Sam walked in looking annoyed clearly he heard Paul's answer.

"I just came to say goodbye," he said leaning against the door frame. I wiggled out of Paul's arms and walked over giving him a hug. The more time I spent here the more I realized how much I was loved by all the wolves, but especially Sam and Emily. "Why don't you come over for breakfast tomorrow?" Sam asked keeping a protective arm over my shoulder.

"Can we make it lunch? I'm not really an early riser," I said with a laugh. Sam smiled and nodded. He kissed my head before walking out. He waved over his head to Paul who just made a face. I walked over to Paul's waiting arms. He kissed me a few times before sitting up. "I feel like ever since we started dating things between you and Sam have become tense," I said when Paul didn't speak.

"It's just difficult; Sam and I talk through everything from the pack to life. He thinks a lot of my opinion because of where I stand with the pack and my age. But with you he just gives orders and expects me to follow them with no protest so it has become a little difficult just taking orders," Paul explained.

"I guess that means no fooling around?" I asked trying to get him to smile. It worked almost instantly.

"Well I wouldn't say that," Paul grinned pulling me closer to him. I kissed his chest and then his lips. Looking up at him, in his big brown eyes it was almost impossible to not tell Paul how much I loved him, especially knowing he loved me back. I climbed off him suddenly needing some space so I didn't say anything stupid, he looked confused.

"I don't think papa Sam would like catching us in bed again," I said rushing into the front room. I heard Paul groan before he sat next to me on the couch. When it became dark the weather became more intense, and to be honest a little frightening. Paul's house wasn't the most stable looking and it was tiny.

"Does this place even have a heater?" I asked curling up tighter next to Paul.

"No I never thought I would need one, but don't worry I will get one put in soon. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable here," he replied kissing the top of my head.

"This is the last place I'm uncomfortable," I told him. A few seconds later there was a tap on the door and by tap I should say loud banging. Paul wiggled out from under me and walked over to the door to let this loud person in. I looked over and saw that it was Jared.

"What's up man?" Paul asked walking back over to me. Jared seemed a little surprised to see me but smiled and sat in the chair across from us. He was soaking wet but didn't look cold (of course not.)

"Just wanted to let you know Leah phased and Sam says Seth is next," Jared informed Paul.

"Seth is like fourteen," I interjected before Paul could say anything.

"Sam thinks he has some time but that it will definitely be happening. The pack is growing and Sam thinks vampires are on their way otherwise there wouldn't be so many of us phasing. I mean the packs getting huge," Jared said running a hand through his hair, letting the water drops fall free.

"How many are there now?" I asked unable to stop myself. Paul seemed to be thinking anyways.

"Sam, Paul, Jacob, Me, Embry, Quil, Leah and soon Seth so that's going to be eight, Sam says it will be the largest pack in decades," Jared said looking from me to Paul.

"Has there been any sign of vampires?" Paul asked.

"Not yet but Sam said he has a feeling," Jared said looking almost excited. Was it really that fun to hunt vampires? I wouldn't imagine they stood much of a chance against these giant wolves. "Well I'm heading home I just wanted to keep you informed, ever since this pretty thing started coming around your never in wolf form to keep up on things," Jared teased. He walked over and picked me up off Paul's lap hugging me tightly before putting me on my feet.

"Thanks for getting me wet," I frowned playfully.

"See you guys later," he said before ducking out the front door. I returned to Paul's lap and he seemed to be confused.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Sam was just here, why didn't he tell me?" Paul asked more to himself.

"I'm sure he meant too but when he caught us, I'm betting he became distracted. He seemed pretty upset so I'm sure he just got side tracked," I reasoned. Paul thought about it a little more before looking down at me.

"Yeah, he wasn't happy," Paul agreed but had a smile on his face.

"Any chance you're going to tell me what he said?" I asked hoping I would get Paul to say he loved me since he told Sam he did. He leaned down and kissed me for a moment before he responded.

"He told me to be more careful about letting you be outside in the rain, that you are more likely to get sick then me. And he told me not to be so physical with you because your still a child," he said frowning. I smiled and positioned myself so I was sitting up on Paul's lap facing him.

"You think I'm a child?" I asked frowning playfully.

"Well I mean technically you are," Paul analyzed.

"Do I look like a child?" I asked grinning. Paul seemed confused. "You know now that I think about it I'm getting kinda hot," I said quite dramatically. Paul still looked confused. I unzipped the jacket I was wearing and pulled off my shirt in one swift movement. Paul was no longer confused; he was smiling like a child on Christmas morning. I leaned forward and kissed him for just a moment.

"Too bad Sam gave you orders," I teased crawling off his lap.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" he asked standing up and pulling me back to him.

"I was going to bed, it is way past my bedtime," I said lowering my voice to sound more like a kid. Paul just smiled and picked me up so I could wrap my legs around him.

"Well I think I should tuck you in then," he said walking me towards the bedroom. He dropped me lightly and I cold already see how excited he was. He kissed me intensely for a few minutes before I pulled back.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked smiling. He just nodded eagerly. "Go take a cold shower," I said pushing him back with my finger tips. His face dropped a little before he crawled off of me.

"You're a tease," he said from the door.

"That's what you get for calling me a child," I told him. He made a face before walking out. I heard the front door open and I figured he was going to run in the rain for awhile. I crawled into bed and waited for him to come back. It took longer than I expected but eventually Paul walked back into the bedroom. His hair was dripping but he had a huge grin on his face.

"You look happy," I said scooting over. He lay out next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Once I calmed down," he said eyeing me for a second, I couldn't help but blush. "I was walking up to my front door and realized I had you waiting for me. It has been a long time since I have had a beautiful women waiting for me," he said pulling me tighter. "Coming in from the harsh weather to find you in my house, in my bed and knowing that you are all mine, is more then I could have ever asked for," he said brushing his lips against mine. It was so hard for me to stop myself from saying the three words that were right on the tip of my tongue, but I bite them back and just smiled.

"I'm glad I get to make you this happy," I said resting my head on his chest. Soon I was blissfully asleep, dreaming of my life together with Paul.

**A/N**

Here is the latest I hope everyone likes things so far, let me know what you are thinking or if you're confused at all! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rest of the weekend was really fun. Paul and Sam didn't have any more weird or angry encounters. The only thing that was bad about the weekend was that it ended at my house when I introduced Paul to my mother. I knew it was going to be bad but I had no idea just how much.

"Mom I'm home and I brought someone for you to meet," I yelled when I opened the door. I walked to the living room and found her sitting in front of the T.V. Paul was very excited to meet her but I just had a feeling things were going to go wrong. She stood up and smiled tightly at Paul. "Mom this is my boyfriend Paul, Paul this is my mom," I introduced politely. My mother didn't say anything at first clearly evaluation Paul.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Vanderbilt," Paul said and I winced. He called my mom by her married name, she hated when people did that and I saw her face crease in disgust at the name.

"Its Miss. Hope now," she corrected rather rudely. I kept my father's name even after my mom divorced him. He was a powerful man and the last name would open doors for me in the future. It was a bad sign when my mom didn't tell people to call her by her first name.

"Oh sorry, I'm Paul Lahote I live on the reservation down in La Push," Paul said trying to cover. My mom continued to stare at him harshly.

"Yes I'm aware. Paul what school do you go to?" she asked. I mentally sighed.

"I have already graduated from school," he said proudly.

"Right and now you're a part of that little gang down there?" she asked.

"Mom that's very rude you know it's not a gang. You have known Emily since she was young and Sam for years now," I interjected trying to understand why she was so hostile towards him.

"Yes well at work today I was asking around about you Mr. Lahote," I rolled my eyes when she didn't call him Paul… another bad sign. "And I received a very mixed response, some co workers of mine told me you were a very angry young man and dangerous too," she replied sharply. I was screaming on the inside.

"I can assure you I am no danger to your daughter I care about her a lot and would never allow anything or anyone to hurt her," Paul replied calmly. "May I ask who said these things? I don't want people being afraid of me," he added politely.

"A few of the nurses mentioned it but it was Dr. Cullen that seemed the most concerned. As I'm sure you know Lilly and his son are great friends and when I asked him about you he became very alarmed. Do you have any idea as to why that would be?" my mom asked. It was all making sense now; my mom had been in love with Dr. Cullen since she met him. The fact he was married meant little to my mom. Anything he said to her she treated like god himself had said it. If Dr. Cullen told my mom Paul was dangerous then that's all she would think until he said otherwise… pathetic really. I saw Paul go rigid and he was shaking a little. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently trying to calm him down.

"I don't know why he would think that, I have never been anything but polite to the Cullen family," Paul said in a strained voice.

"Is that why you steal Lilly away every day after school and all weekend? Instead of letting her be with her other friends including Jasper Cullen?" she asked standing tough. I knew Paul was getting enraged so I decided now was the time to step in.

"Mom, will you listen to yourself? You are being very rude to Paul. You know I go to La Push for tutoring just like I always have, and I choose to spend my weekends there because I like the people and enjoy spending time with my boyfriend," I said firmly. My mom paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Well I did not mean to be rude Mr. Lahote but I just worry about my daughter of course and take what Dr. Cullen says very seriously he is a brilliant man. Please just be more aware that she has other friends, good friends who might enjoy spending time with her. I'm sure you want that for her am I correct?" she asked. I was going to kill her and Dr. Cullen and probably Jasper. Paul just nodded stiffly at my side. "Of course I am," she said confidently. "I'm glad we had this chance to meet," she finished icily. Paul shook her hand and she returned to sit on the couch. I walked Paul out and closed the door behind me so my mom couldn't hear.

"I'm so sorry Paul, I had no idea she would behave like that. I'm sorry, don't be mad at me," I begged. I was surprised when Paul pulled me closer to him, his arms securely around my waist.

"I'm sorry I got upset, if you hadn't been there I would have lost it for sure. You keep me calm Lilly, make me happy when I'm about to explode and I'm sorry you have that women as a mother," he said. It was harsh but all too true.

"So she didn't scare you away then?" I teased.

"If I can handle your vampire best friend then I think I can handle your witch of a mother," he replied with a grin.

"Your absolutely amazing Paul do you know that?"

"Only when I have you around," he said leaning down to kiss me. I was breathless when he pulled away and he was grinning. "I should go before your mother kills us both," he said stepping off the porch.

"I'll miss you," I said.

"I will see you tomorrow pretty girl," he waved as he headed for the forest. I waited until he had vanished completely into the trees but as I opened my door I heard a very clear, loud howl break the quiet evening. I smiled and locked the door behind me. I headed for the stairs but my mom stopped me.

"I need to talk to you Lillian," she said. I hated when she called me that. I walked back to the living room and leaned against the door frame.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like him, he seems very dangerous," she said sternly.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe you should check with Dr. Cullen before you give me your final opinion, since he always knows best," I said rolling my eyes. This was not the first time my mom had preached about things she didn't always believe but once Dr. Cullen said them she suddenly thought it was the golden answer. It wasn't his fault I knew he was very nice and was trying to help.

"How dare you talk about Dr. Cullen that way," she said standing clearly upset.

"How dare you talk to Paul that way? He actually cares about me and I care about him, it goes both ways unlike your little obsession with the doctor."

"Lillian Jane Hope! You are not allowed to have that tone with me, show some respect," she demanded. I bit my tongue to stop myself from cursing and exhaled deeply before responding.

"Fine," I agreed and I saw her smile a little like she thought she had won. "But my last name is Vanderbilt, not Hope," I sneered before stomping upstairs. I heard her yelling at me through the door but refused to open it. Soon it was dead quiet in my house. These kinds of fights were the only fights we had… big and dramatic. They didn't happen too often but they definitely happened. I didn't come out of my room for the rest of the day.

It wasn't raining when I pulled into the Fork's parking lot so most of the kids were hanging out in small groups around their cars. The Cullen's being no exception. I planned on waiting till calculus but when I saw Jasper I couldn't stop myself from walking over there, I knew people watched in amazement as I did it. No one ever approached a Cullen when they were all together it was way to intimidating but not for me even now that I knew what they were I couldn't be any less intimidated.

"Morning Lilly," Emmet said with a smile plastered across his face, he was always happy it seemed.

"Hi Emmet," I replied with a smile before looking at Jasper. "I need to talk to you right now," I demanded my tone becoming icy as I said it.

"Sounds like you're in trouble bro," Emmet chuckled. Alice released Jaspers hand reluctantly and headed for school in a storm of anger, but I honestly could not care less that the little pixie didn't like me; she could bite me and go to hell.

"What's wrong you feel very upset," Jasper said as we walked away from everyone else towards the empty side of the parking lot.

"You said we were best friends and that you could accept that I was going to be dating Paul right?" I asked still seething. He nodded seeming confused. "Well what the hell happened? I brought Paul home to meet my mom and she was straight rude to him because your father told her he was dangerous. She then ranted to him about how I shouldn't spend all my free time with him and should spend more of it with my friends namely you!" I yelled feeling exhausted once I had finished.

"You shouldn't spend all your free time with him," Jasper agreed but continued when he saw the expression on my face. "But I imagine that Carlisle said those things because of how worried I was about you and how angry I had been when I talked to him. He worries about my happiness just as your mother worries about yours. I do apologize that this caused you trouble, I will talk to Carlisle when I get home," he explained smoothly. That had not been the response I was expecting.

"Well thank you," I said after catching up with everything. "You took that better than I expected," I said honestly.

"I had a long talk with Edward once you left and he explained how hard it was for him to watch Bella be such close friends with Jacob but that it was impossible to see the pain is caused her when he became angry or hurt by it. I don't want to make you angry or cause you pain, although I hate it I know you have feelings for that… mutt and accept that he will be first to you followed by me, just as I would always put Alice first," Jasper said graciously. I was completely stunned, the way he said it sounded almost too perfect for me to believe.

"I love you Jasper," I said hugging him tightly. Now why couldn't I just say that to Paul? He smiled and hugged me back.

"Anything for you," he whispered.

"Well speaking of Alice," I said as we headed towards school. "Since you have become more civilized towards Paul I thought I would try and be friends with her too? But she seems very hostile towards me," I said trying to find a compromise.

"She is very protective of me as all vampires are towards their mates, but she will soon be over it and I can imagine you too becoming great friends as long as you like to shop," she said with a smile. I couldn't believe how casually he threw around the word vampire in crowded halls. No one was listening but he couldn't have been sure of that.

"Okay then," I agreed. She was walking towards us and I was relieved when she didn't glare at me, she didn't smile but she didn't glare at least.

"Good morning Lilly," she said once she grabbed Jasper's hand.

"Morning Alice," I said with a real smile. She nodded and pulled Jasper towards the science building. I headed straight for English looking forward to having a normal conversation with Angela. The rest of the day went by smoothly until I got a call from my mom; she was demanding that I come straight home from school because she needed my help. I knew what she was doing and wasn't going to let it work.

"Mom there is a huge test on Thursday and if I don't get help from Emily I'm going to fail," I said calmly into the phone, sitting in my car watching water splash against the window.

"Can't you have her come to our house then?" she asked.

"She has to stay in La Push, she has things to take care of there," I replied. I heard my mom sigh angrily.

"Fine Lillian, but if you don't get an A on this test we will be finding you a new tutor who can help you in Forks, maybe one of the Dr. Cullen's kids they are all brilliant," she said trying to bait me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, whatever you say."

"I want you home early though, as soon as you finish, come home," she said strictly. With that I clicked the end button not bothering to respond.

There really was a big test on Thursday and I did need help from Emily to prepare, so for those three days I worked with Emily and prepared. Paul didn't mind at all, he just sat on the couch next to me his hand on my leg and watched T.V it seemed as long as we were together he was fine with it. He wasn't happy that I always left so soon but I knew if I was getting home late I had no chance of seeing him this weekend so I was working on a plan, a plan Paul hated but one I knew would work.

Thursday after I knew I aced the test I came home like my mom had asked me and found her sitting watching T.V. "How was the test?" she asked curtly.

"I think I did really well," I replied in my best cheerful voice.

"You better have," she threatened. I was having an extremely difficult time keeping a smile on my face but managed it all the same.

"Mom is it alright if I have dinner at a friend's house tonight?" I asked putting the plan into action.

"No, you have been out way too much since you started seeing that boy, I want you home," she said harshly.

"Please mom I already told Jasper I would have dinner at his house tonight," I complained biting back a smile.

"Oh," she said instantly in a better mood. "Well I suppose that would be okay," she said before becoming suspicious. "I'm sure Dr. Cullen will tell me all about it tomorrow," she said watching me closely for a reaction.

"Yeah probably, he's going to pick me up in a little so I'm going to get my homework done," I responded.

"He's picking you up here?" she asked stunned.

"Yup," I called from the top of the stairs. The one sure way to make my mom happy would be for me to spend some extra time with a Cullen, and there are definitely worst ways to spend a night. I wanted to be with Paul, I have never gone a full 24 hours without seeing him but I knew it would be an interesting night at the Cullen's if nothing else.

"Lilly, Jasper is here," My mom called sounding all too excited. I skipped down the stairs to see she was talking with him.

"Hey Jazz, ready to go," I said walking out the door with him. My mom waved and watched us drive away. I just shook my head in embarrassment. "Thanks for having dinner with me," I said to fill the silence.

"Sure thing, Carlisle is very excited to be using the kitchen, Bella will be joining us as well so it should be a fun night," he said examining my reaction and didn't seemed surprised with the eye roll I gave him at the mention of Bella's name. "Care to explain?" he asked knowing I knew what he meant.

"Bella is just a huge jerk. She knows Jacob is in love with her and yet she chooses to see him and lead him on knowing full well she only loves Edward. She does it because she is too selfish to give up Jacob as a friend so she just continues to torture him and I think that is just unbelievably selfish" I said in a huff. Jasper seemed amused and just nodded taking in the information.

"Well, I would try and keep those thoughts to yourself tonight, Edward is easily upset when it concerns Bella," Jasper warned me.

"It's annoying that you guys all have cool talents. I want to read minds and see the future, control emotions and be super strong," I said remembering Edward's gift.

"We all gave up a lot to be like this you don't really want to be a vampire do you?" he asked pure curiosity in his voice. We had reached the house and were walking in the front door when I answered.

"Absolutely not, Paul would think I was an abomination, on offense. And then I would lose my chance at having a family with him and growing old with him, neither of which are worth immortality," I explained.

"I couldn't agree more with you," Rosalie said gliding past us. I smiled at her and she smiled back softly.

"Oh come on you know you want to be strong like me," Emmet said coming from on where. Had they all heard me? Did all Vampires hear that well? That was something I needed to remember for future visits to the Cullen house. I rolled my eyes at him and followed the smell of food.

The night was really fun at the Cullen's. Everyone was really nice to me; I kept my distance and my thoughts away from Bella. I knew no matter how nice she was she would always be hurting one of my new family members and I could never forgive her for that. I definitely considered the pack family even if I wasn't a wolf; Paul assured me they all considered me family too. Jasper dropped me off around 9:30 and I waved as he left. When I walked in my mom was just smiling and wanted to know all about it. I gave a quick summery and headed to bed where I found a much unexpected surprise waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked running into Paul's arms. He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"I can't go a whole day without seeing you, I just can't it drives me insane," he whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice. This had to be part of the imprint thing, a love so deep that pain was the answer to separation. I looked up into his eyes and could see the love he felt for me and knew I felt the same way.

"Lilly I love you."

"I love you too Paul," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate, he kissed me more passionately then I thought possible and once he finally released me I was breathless, and completely speechless. How could someone like this, someone so completely perfect love me this much? He pulled me tight against his chest.

"I love you Lilly, I love you so much," he whispered into my hair. It was strong and sure and I believed it without fault. I felt two tears escape my eyes, the joy I now had was overwhelming. I couldn't even talk I just held him tight refusing to let go.

**A/N**

**Well let me know what you think? How do you like the new information and personality of Lilly's mom? I hope you all enjoyed, let me know any thoughts you have on it. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was sad that it was Saturday morning and I was waking up alone in my bedroom instead of in La Push in Paul's arms. I showered quickly and got dressed in some white shorts and a black sweater, I decided to spice things up and put on my black stilettos I bought in New York when I visited my dad during Christmas. The sun was out and was supposed to stay that way all day. I walked down stairs and my mom was still home. Why was she suddenly home now that I wanted to leave?

"Hey mom I'm going down to La Push," I said praying last night had made her happy enough to allow this. She looked at the bag in my hand and frowned.

"Spending the night?" she asked harshly.

"Yeah actually I was planning too," I said becoming annoyed.

"Where is Jasper this weekend?" she asked.

"Mom look outside, it's sunny you know the Cullen's will be camping this weekend," I said rolling my eyes. She wasn't happy and it was clear on her face.

"You look like a hooker in that outfit; I can't believe you brought those home with you," she said annoyed.

"I think I look good," I said trying to keep my tone polite.

"Fine just get out," she said dismissing me. I ran at that and headed straight to Paul's. It wasn't even nine yet so I just let myself in hoping he would be asleep. I tip toed into his bedroom and he was passed out, snoring like a bear. I smiled and tried to nudge him over but it was no use he was too heavy to budge. I walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water and headed back into the bedroom. I hesitated for a moment before dumping the water over Paul's head. He woke instantly and was alert until he saw me in the corner laughing.

"Oh you're going to get it now," he said growling at me.

"I'm so scared," I replied sarcastically. Paul made a move to grab me and I bolted out the door. I made it through the back door and off the porch before I felt warm arms wrap around me pulling me to a halt. Paul was tickling me without mercy.

"Stop, stop Paul please," I begged tears streaming down my face, I was laughing so hard.

"Oh no way," Paul said not hesitating. It was getting harder to breath as Paul refused to let me go. After another minute of struggling I was finally able to get free of Paul's arms. I ran a few steps away from him before stopping.

"I had no idea you were so ticklish," Paul laughed keeping his distance. It was then he noticed what I was wearing and the look on his face changed. "You look good babe," he added with a grin. I blushed and tried to catch my breath.

"This is what I get for rushing down here? I get attacked by a wolf until I can't breathe? Well that's not a lot of motivation to keep me coming back, especially in outfits like these," I said spinning in a slow circle. Paul took a step towards me but I put my hand up to stop him. He was frowning like a child. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Why don't you let me make it up to you then?" Paul asked slyly.

"I don't know if I can trust you," I replied.

"I promise no more tickling," he said putting his hand over his heart.

"Nope," I said popping the P before running in the opposite direction; Paul had me again in a few seconds and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I couldn't help the small scream that escaped my lips between laughing. "Okay, okay you win," I finally caved. Paul tightened his grip around me and kissed my neck. Paul turned me around in his arms so I was facing him now.

"I like the shoes," he said glancing down at them.

"I like the muscles," I replied kissing his chest. Now that I had heels on it was easier to close the space between Paul and I. I leaned up and kissed him and felt the smile under my lips. With the sun's rays and Paul's heat I was starting to sweat. I pushed back from Paul and he intertwined our hands and pulled me back towards his house. I pulled my hand free when we got to the porch.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked confused.

"It's 75 degrees out here and I'm not going to waste it sitting inside," I said looking up feeling the sunshine on my face. Paul nodded in agreement.

"How about I get a blanket and we can lie out together?" he offered.

"Sounds perfect," I agreed. I walked over to where I wanted to sit and waited for Paul to return. It took him about ten minutes before he returned. He had a large blanket in one hand and two muffins in the other. I took the blanket from him and laid it down perfectly before kicking off my shoes and laying out flat on my back. Paul crashed next to me taking a huge bite out of one of the muffins.

"Could today get any better?" I asked him keeping my eyes closed just soaking the sun in.

"The day has just begun," Paul said putting his hand on top of mine. It reminded me of last night, which was possibly the most amazing night of my life.

"Paul," I said sitting up to look at him. He was lying next to me and popped one of his eyes open.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you," I whispered suddenly feeling worried he wouldn't respond. He just laughed and took a moment to sit up.

"I love you too," he assured me. He leaned over and kissed me lightly for a minute. "Never doubt that," he whispered. I just nodded. He lay back down and closed his eyes. I rested my head on his stomach this time and closed my eyes. Sometimes the best things in life were the simplest. I couldn't tell you how long we sat there because I didn't keep track. My perfect peace was only interrupted when I heard Paul start snoring. I laughed and propped myself up to look at him. I kissed his lips and he stopped snoring and opened his eyes. He pulled me closer and deepened it. I pulled away laughing.

"You fell asleep on me," I accused. It was then I realized how dark the circles were under his eyes. "Not getting a lot of sleep?" I asked worried now.

"I wasn't going to tell you but there are some vampires in town. They haven't crossed the border line and have attacked a few people; we can't get them when they are on the Cullen's side so it's been difficult. Sam has us running double patrols. He doesn't let the young ones run by themselves yet so, it's hard to catch ZZZZ's," he explained.

"Is everything alright? What other vampires?" I asked. "Who have they attacked?"

"There are three of them from the smell of it; I've only seen the red head and the guy with the dreads. I almost got him to before he crossed the line; I swear they cross over just in time like they know where it is. I don't want you worrying about it though, I'm not going to let you get hurt," he assured me. "When I'm off border patrol I'm in the forest by your house."

"Paul you need to sleep, I doubt those vampires are going to waltz into town and attack me or anyone else, but it's reassuring to hear your there for me," I said leaning in to kiss him. "Is it alright if I stay the night? Then you won't have to sleep in the forest."

"You are always welcome to stay the night here, but I might have to run for some of the night," he told me.

"Any things better than being home. Maybe I could talk to Jasper about these vampires have them help out?" I asked.

"No, we can handle it by ourselves," Paul growled. I rolled my eyes this feud thing was ridiculous but I wasn't going to push it. There was a loud howl that sounded like it was close.

"Speaking of patrol, I have to run for a few hours," Paul said standing up. I grabbed his hand and walked with him to the edge of the forest.

"Be safe," I said letting go. He smiled and ducked behind a tree. A second later my silver wolf was walking up to me. He put his head into my stomach and nuzzled it lightly. "I love you too," I whispered scratching behind his ear. His big wolf head nodded up and down before running off into the trees. I turned to pack up the blanket when I felt a push on my back. There was a dark chocolate brown wolf pushing me. I smiled and scratched behind his ear and I could see him smiling.

"Are you Quil?" I asked unsure. I could only recognize Paul and Sam in wolf form. The wolf shook his head and whined. "Hmm are you Jared?" I asked. The wolf nodded and began wagging its tale. I laughed and hugged Jared rustling all his fur. "Are you in charge of protecting me now?" I asked when he didn't change back into human form. Jared nodded. "Well I want to lie in the sun, can I lay on you?" I asked. The wolf nodded stayed in the skirts of the forest. I got the blanket and laid it in the forest where the sun was shining. Jared curled up on the ground and I snuggled up next to him. His fur was warm as I expected and I tried to go back to the calm I felt with Paul but now that I knew he could be in danger I was worried.

"I'm worried Jared," I said after a few minutes of trying to relax. He started whining. I was glad he was in wolf form because I didn't want someone to talk to me just someone to listen. Plus it made me happy knowing that Jared was a direct line to Paul right now. "He's okay right?" I asked. Jared huffed and nodded barley lifting his head off the ground. I put my head on Jared's back and stretched my legs away from him.

"You like my shorts?" I asked after a few minutes. Jared started wagging his tail back and forth. "Yeah that's what Paul said too," I teased. "When are you going to imprint?" I asked. Jared huffed again and turned his head away from me. "Hey don't ignore me," I said hitting him lightly, he didn't respond. I closed my eyes and tried to just enjoy the sun. It had been an hour before I became bored.

"How much longer does he have to run patrol?" I asked staring at the giant wolf in front of me. He just stared at me blankly. "Okay can you at least turn back into Jared I'm going crazy talking to a wolf?" He nodded and ran deeper into the forest. A few seconds later human Jared was walking up to me only wearing his black shorts. He had a huge smile and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Paul says stop worrying, he's fine, bored and missing you," Jared said before releasing me.

"I wish I had the wolf channel in my brain," I said walking towards the house with Jared.

"Trust me you don't, you want the entire pack to know every thought in your head?" Jared asked. "Because believe me I know more about you and Paul then I ever needed to." I blushed only imagining what Paul had been thinking about.

"How much longer does he have to run for?" I asked plopping on the couch.

"We run in six hour shifts, so four more," Jared said closing his eyes. I realized he was probably tired too from theses double shifts.

"Well why don't you take a nap and I will make some food for when you wake up?" I offered. Jared opened an eye and had a huge grin on his face.

"You're too good for Paul," Jared said winking at me before closing his eyes again. At least I was falling into the wolf girlfriend roll well. In just a few minutes Jared was out. I started raiding the pantry only to discover that Paul had almost no food. I found the keys to his truck and decided I would go grocery shopping. I pulled up to the small store in La Push and grabbed a cart.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked. She was in the vegetable isle when I turned the corner.

"Paul has no food in his house and Jared is asleep there so I thought I would get some food and make him something and then Paul will have food for the week," I explained. She had about 3x as much food in her cart as me but that's because she fed everyone.

"Where is Paul?" she asked thoughtfully.

"He's running patrol till 7," I said frowning.

"Oh I know what that's like," Emily said with a faint smile.

"Where is Sam?"

"He should be around here somewhere," she said shaking her head. I smiled and headed to get some soup and drinks. On my way down the candy and cracker isle I saw Sam.

"Well hey there Lilly," he said pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Sam, how are you?" I asked.

"Stressed but making the best of it," he admitted.

"Well that's good, I will see you later I need to get home and start cooking," I said with a smile.

"Home?" he asked seeming confused.

"Ops, I meant Paul's" I said blushing. Sam just rolled his eyes and let me pass. I headed straight to the checkout line and was through it quickly and back home where I found Jared sound asleep. I put all the groceries away except for a can of chicken noodle soup and the supplies I needed to make grilled cheese.

"Jared, wake up," I said tossing a wet dish rag at him. It landed on his face and he slowly came to. He wondered over to the table and sat down in front of the large bowl of soup and three grilled cheese sandwiches I had made.

"Looks good Lil," he complimented. I just smiled and Jared and I had a nice rest of the day waiting for Paul to come home. I learned a lot about the pack and a lot about Jared, it was fun but as it got closer to 7 I started missing Paul more and more. I had to change into my black yoga pants when the sun went down and pulled on one of Paul's jackets. Three minutes past seven Paul walked through the door.

"Get the hell out of my house," Paul barked at Jared. I stood stunned, why was Paul so mad. When Jared didn't react Paul walked over and grabbed him by the shirt yanking him up.

"Bro relax you know I didn't mean it," Jared said taking a step away from Paul trying to stop smiling.

"Get out before I tear you apart," Paul threatened. He was shaking and I couldn't understand what happened.

"You need to relax," Jared said becoming a little more confident.

"And you need to remember your place, which is below me!" Paul boomed. "Now be a good little bitch and get outta here." Jared ducked out the front door without another word. I just stood frozen. When Paul realized I had been standing there the whole time he rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I didn't see you there," he murmured.

"Why did you yell at Jared?" I asked pulling back from him.

"Lilly why are you crying?" he asked suddenly concerned. I hadn't even realized I was. I immediately brushed the tears away from my eyes and ducked my head into his chest. "You have to tell me why you're crying," he asked in a gentle voice. I just shook my head refusing to look at him. He lightly pulled me away from him and waited until I looked up at him. "Why?"

"You scared me," I finally admitted. He seemed stunned and didn't say anything for a long moment. Paul came to but seemed frustrated. He put his arms around me and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around him and so we were eye level. "Why were you so mad?" I asked when he didn't say anything.

"Lilly I am so sorry; I never wanted to scare you it's just that Jared… well when you two were outside and he was a wolf he was thinking some very rude thoughts about you," Paul explained shaking a little, he had to work to remain calm.

"Rude? Was he made at me?" I asked feeling bad instantly.

"No I guess they weren't rude thoughts more inappropriate, when you were snuggled against him he thought some very sexual things," Paul said ending in a growl. I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Paul tightened his grip around me and I felt better. "I love you." I smiled and kissed him lightly for a minute before exhaling.

"I love you too; just don't get so mad alright? There is no need for it," I assured him.

"It's not that simple, it's part of the territory," Paul said sitting us on the couch. I didn't un wrap my legs or arms from around him.

"Explain," I demanded.

"I have always been a little hostile but once I turned into a wolf and was named beta I became more enraged. I have to keep everyone in their place and it makes me more incline to become violent, but I would never hurt you," he assured me lowering his voice to sound more harmless.

"I don't like it, just promise you will try to be nicer," I asked.

"Anything for you," he agreed. I leaned in and kissed him deeply. He responded instantly and it made me smile. Paul and I spent the rest of the night locked together only breaking apart when I couldn't breathe and when I demanded Paul get some sleep.

**A/N**

**Hope you guys are liking things so far, let me know how your feeling about the relationships and suck, there will be more Cullen's, I just wanted to get the base relationship delevoped for Lilly and Paul. Please Review thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Things couldn't be better. Spending almost every day with Paul was great, him running extra patrols gave me some more time to hang out with Jasper which I had begun to do almost every day. Paul had patrol until 4:30 when before he was done by 3 when I got out of school so I spent the extra hour and a half with Jasper, usually at his house which is where I was now.

"Wait so what happens when you go in the sun?" I asked. Jasper and I were having one of are many talks about the myths of vampires in his room, well his and Alice's. She was almost never with us though she had become nicer towards me.

"Well it's complicated to explain, I will just show you," he offered. I glanced out his huge window and saw the rain pouring. "Not today clearly," he added. "How's Paul?" Jasper asked working to keep his tone friendly. He still wasn't happy I was spending so much time with Paul but seeing as he was my best friend he asked about him.

"He's really tired, Sam has them running double patrols like I told you on Monday and he just doesn't get enough sleep," I replied worried.

"You never explained to me why Sam has them running so much?" Jasper prodded. I winced, Paul had asked me not to tell the Cullen's about the vampires in the area.

"I'm not sure Paul doesn't really talk to me about wolf stuff," I lied. It was a huge lie Paul talked to me about everything. Jasper accepted that easy enough I knew he only asked about Paul because it made me happy.

"Oh Jazz!" Alice came in singing. She smiled and sat cross legged on the floor next to Jasper. "There is going to be a storm on Friday and we will be able to play baseball," she said excited.

"You're going to play baseball in a storm?" I asked confused. A storm was supposed to blow in soon, but wouldn't that mean no outdoor sports could be played?

"It's another complicated thing, you should come though. Baseball games are really fun when the whole family plays," Jasper said looking to Alice who just nodded her head in confirmation. Seeing the future must be so convenient.

"While playing baseball with a bunch of vampires does sound fun, Friday Paul and I are going down to Port Angeles. I'm picking out my prom dress and Paul needs to get fitted for a tux," I explained. Prom was just two weeks away and I had been procrastinating dress shopping.

"It's too late! All the good dresses will be gone," Alice protested. "You shouldn't have waited so long to ask Paul," she chided. I blushed because I was worried Paul wouldn't want to go to a high school prom, but he was thrilled to go when I told him about it.

"Yeah I'm hoping I can just get lucky," I shrugged.

"No absolutely not! You will not be ruining my prom picture by wearing a left over dress, you can borrow one of mine," she said gleaming.

"What do you mean your prom picture?" I asked confused looking at Jasper.

"Alice has already seen the prom and we will be taking a group shot and couples shots for your mother as well has for my personal memory," Jasper explained.

"Not every day Jasper makes a human friend, we will need pictures to remember it." Alice sang swinging open her closet doors. From the ground I could tell the closet was almost the same size as the bedroom itself. I walked over to her to get a closer look at all the clothes.

"This is so cute! Oh and this," I said admiring all the stylish clothes in her closet.

"Oh can I dress you? Pretty please, you can surprise that wolf of yours," Alice pleaded. She definitely did not need to beg I would be more than happy to wear any of these clothes.

"Yes please," I agreed.

"You are so much more fun than Bella," Alice said flicking through all her clothes quickly before coming up with the most stylish outfit ever. "Here put this on and I will wait out with Jazz," she said gleaming. She closed the closet doors leaving me to change. I quickly stripped and pulled on the new outfit I was given. The shirt was so soft I almost couldn't believe it. Everything fit perfectly too which surprised me; there was no way Alice and I were the same size. I opened the doors and stepped out to show Alice.

"That looks really nice on you," Jasper complimented letting a little of his shouthern accent come through. I loved the sound of it.

"Nice? She looks absolutely amazing," Alice corrected. Alice had put me in two sets of black tights the top ones were sparkly, over that I a black pencil skirt, a bright red flowy shirt matched with a gray cropped jacket that was lined with a warmer fabric. I felt absolutely amazing; it was definitely a change from the jeans and Fork's High sweatshirt I had been wearing. "Now just put these on and you will be complete," Alice said handing me black knee high boots.

"Alice I love it! You have no idea how great I feel," I said unable to stop myself from hugging her.

"Yay, now just take this and you should be on your way," Alice said handing me a clear, bubble umbrella. I glanced at my phone and it was already 430, I was going to be late and Paul wasn't going to be happy.

"Oh your right, I have to go," I said walking down the long stair case with both Jasper and Alice on my heels. "Thanks for having me, see you tomorrow Jasper," I said hugging him lightly. "And I will have this dry cleaned and bring it back on Friday," I said looking at Alice.

"Please it is a gift, tomorrow we can find your prom dress," she said gleaming. I nodded eagerly happy I wouldn't get stuck with a left over dress. I opened the bubble umbrella and walked over to my car. I made pretty good time getting to Paul's it was just about to hit 450 when I walked in the front door. Paul was on the couch and walked over to me when I closed the door.

"Well don't you look pretty," he said wrapping his arms tightly around my waist almost too tight.

"Sorry I'm late," I said a little uncomfortable, his grip was definitely too tight and now that he was around me I could feel him shaking slightly.

"How was your vampire date today? Just got lost in time did you or were you having too much fun?" he asked rhetorically.

"That's not fair," I whispered.

"No what's not fair is you spending more time with him then you do with me. It's only the third day of this arrangement and I don't like it, you come over late and smell like a leech," Paul growled.

"I spend way more time with you and yesterday you told me the scent wasn't that bad, I only hug him goodbye, there is no way it makes the scent that strong," I said wiggling out of his arms.

"Now you're defending them?" Paul asked raising his voice. It freaked me out a little, Paul had never yelled at me before.

"What are you talking about?" He was acting crazy, not making sense.

"We need to be over at Emily's, she asked me to bring you over of course that was supposed to be thirty minutes ago, but that leech decided to suck some more time out of your life. Take your car, I need to cool off," Paul ordered before storming out the door. I grabbed my umbrella and followed after Paul. It wasn't raining too hard but it was more than a drizzle.

"Paul, please wait," I said running after him. He made no move to slow down; it took a lot of effort before I caught his hand, but he yanked it free. I stopped then and started crying. I watched him walk farther away from me.

"You promised!" I yelled. He stopped to turn and look at me. The rain just rolled right off of him not phasing anything about his stature. My outburst of courage was gone and I could only whisper the rest of my statement. "You promised you would never hurt me," I said between my teeth. It seemed Paul heard me though; he started walking back towards me. He stopped right in front of me.

"I yelled at you," He said almost in shock, "Lilly I don't know what to say."

I felt relieved. "You could say you love me," I said with a faint smile. He grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you and I'm sorry," he said gracefully.

"Whoa what was that?" I heard yelled from afar. I could see Sam, Jared and Jacob standing on Emily's porch watching us.

"They can hear us?" I whispered. Paul just nodded. He leaned down and kissed me before taking my hand and pulling me towards the house. He didn't even try to get under my umbrella so I didn't bother worrying about it.

"Did I hear that right? Paul Lahote apologized?" Jacob mocked in a stunned voice.

"I didn't even know such a thing was possible," Jared added.

"Bite me," Paul said through gritted teeth as we walked into the house.

"I'm proud of you," Emily said sweetly patting Paul on the back. He just ignored her and sat on the couch, pulling me with him.

"You've never apologized to anyone else?" I tried to whisper but it was no use.

"Sounds like you've gotten more than one apology out of him, due tell," Quil said sitting across from us. I could tell Paul was getting annoyed by all the comments.

"Yeah I'd like to hear that one, Paul apologizing is like seeing an eclipse. And usually it's ordered by Sam," Jared added.

"Hey be nice you guys, I'm sure he apologizes when it is the right thing to do," I said gripping Paul's hand. The entire room laughed. "Well I get apologies because I'm prettier than all you," I said with a smile. Paul smiled finally and leaned over kissing me.

"More like because he wants to get some," Quil said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Paul said snapping his head to look at Quil. He was instantly shaking. I saw this about to go horrible wrong.

"Lilly get over here," Sam ordered but I just rolled my eyes and stayed next to Paul. I grabbed his face in both of my hands and forced him to look at me.

"Stop it, he's jealous because he's lonely and you're not and if you go all wolf ass crazy then Sam is going to make me leave and I don't want to leave so please calm down," I said smoothly. Paul seemed to listen, it took a few moments before he nodded and exhaled. Paul relaxed and put his hand on my leg.

"Now that's amazing," Sam said being serious. "I have never seen anyone or anything, be able to calm Paul down, you are truly something special," Sam said patting me on the shoulder.

"Sure specials a good word for it," Quil joked. I saw agitation flicker in Paul's eyes and his grip on my leg tightened lightly but he stayed cool.

"I hope you know everyone hates you," I said before grabbing the metal candle stick holder off the table and chucking it at Quil. It hit him square in the face and caused a large cut to appear and he let out a very loud curse. I was stunned, I thought he would be about to react fast enough to catch it. Everyone in the room started laughing though, especially Paul.

"Aww Lilly, does this mean you don't love me anymore?" Quil asked whipping the blood from his face. He was smiling and seemed fine; I watched the cut heal before my eyes.

"Why would she love you? She clearly only loves me," Jared interjected.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm the only pack member she can even stand," Jacob added. They all looked at me expecting an answer.

"I guess I love all of you," I said dramatically. I wasn't ready when the three jumped on top of me in some awkward attempt to hug me. I was on fire under all their heated bodies. "Paul a little help," I said struggling to push them off of me.

"Enough," Sam ordered and all the guys got off of me.

"You're looking stylish today Lilly, any special reason?" Emily asked when we were all sitting down for some food.

"Alice Cullen helped me she has the world's most amazing closest and she just gave this outfit to me, can you believe that?" I explained happily. I saw the apprehension on their faces, they never liked when I talked about any Cullen's but I didn't let it stop me.

"That was nice of her," Sam finally said.

"Oh and good news, she is letting me borrow a prom dress so Friday we only have to get your tux," I said looking to Paul.

"You don't need to borrow a dress; don't you want a new one?" Paul asked.

"All the good ones will be gone and Alice has some of the most amazing clothes I have ever seen."

"Well I think that's great," Emily said unexpectedly. "I wasn't very happy Paul was going to see your dress before prom anyways." I smiled at her thankfully and everyone seemed to relax. After we had finished eating it was about time for Paul to take over patrol, so time for me to go.

"Just stay the night," Paul pleaded leaning against my car blocking the door.

"You know I want to but I have school tomorrow."

"Just skip, we can spend all day together," he said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me tight against his chest.

"You are going to have to run tomorrow and I can't just miss school so close to finals," I said trying my hardest to resist his offer. He leaned down and tapped his lips to mine. "No fair."

"Paul let her leave," Sam yelled from across the street. I felt myself blush; it seemed there was always someone watching us. Paul rolled his eyes.

"I hate him ordering me around," Paul growled.

"Don't say that, he's just watching out for me. He is not giving you an order just a suggestion," I said locking my arms around Paul's neck. I kissed him hard for a second before breaking free from his grip. "I love you," I whispered. Paul released me and moved away from my car opening the door.

"I will see you tomorrow," Paul said still annoyed with Sam.

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked a little hurt. Paul was too annoyed to really listen to me and it was making me angry. Paul looked at me confused before kissing me and forcing a smile. I rolled my eyes and got in my car. Paul tapped on my window and waited for me to roll it down. I thought about ignoring him but after a second complied.

"I love you too," he said with a grin. I smiled and laughed to myself. He leaned in the window and kissed me for a second before jogging over to the forest. I headed home feeling pretty good about the day. It made me feel really good that I was the only person who was able to calm Paul down and was the only person he apologized to.

"Where did you get those shoes?" My mom asked when I came through the door. "And that jacket?"

"Jasper's girlfriend Alice gave them to me today, they didn't fit her so she let me have them," I said politely. Ever since I started hanging around with Jasper more things between my mom and I had become more civilized. She had even started asking about Paul.

"That was very nice of her," my mom said satisfied. I just headed upstairs to grab a quick shower and then head to bed. When I walked in my room though I was a little surprised at what I found. There was a large white box with a big red bow on it sitting on my bed. I walked over looking for a note but found none. I hesitantly opened the box and pulled out its contents. Inside was a deep red cropped jacket, a black knit dress that looked warm and some ankle boots. It was a killer outfit and I suddenly loved Alice very much. I hung up the dress and headed for the shower.

"What are you doing here?" I said when Alice was waiting for me outside my house. Edward and Bella were in his Volvo. Jasper was in the front seat of Emmet's jeep with Rosalie in the back.

"You look stunning! I knew those shoes would work on you," she said pulling me towards the monstrous jeep. She hopped in next to Rosalie and looked at me expectantly. "Well get in," she chimed. I hoped up and closed the door. Edward led the way to school and I just went with it.

"Hi Rosalie," I greeted.

"Hi Lilly, I hope you like your outfit I picked out the dress," Rosalie said with a hopeful look. Does this mean I'm in? Now that Alice and I had made nice was I like a part of the exclusive Cullen group. I know Edward doesn't like me because I still don't like Bella. So why would he have been there this morning.

"Yeah I love it, you and Alice have the most amazing style," I complimented. We pulled up to school and everyone watched as the new member got out of the car… me. We grouped in a loose circle and just talked like everyone else until the bell rang.

"See you at lunch," Rosalie said walking off with Emmett. Now I was having lunch with them? That's another first I had never done.

"So am I like in the group now?" I asked Alice as her and Jasper walked me to English.

"Yes of course you are," she beamed. Jasper just looked at me apologetically; he knew how I felt about having lunch with them, that's why I had never done it.

"Of course you don't have to," Jasper added.

"Why wouldn't she want to?" Alice asked looking up at him before looking back at me.

"Of course I want to," I said quickly. I like being friends with Alice and what's the big deal if I don't have lunch with Angela today. Alice nodded pleased and I headed into class.

"So are you friends with all of them now," Angela asked seeming upset.

"Yeah I guess is that a bad thing?"

"I just didn't think I would lose another friend to the Cullen's," she said exhaling.

"I'm not going to be like Bella and blow off all of you guys now that I'm friends with them. You know I wouldn't do that."

"So are you still going to prom with our group?" she asked hopefully. I looked at her guilty Alice said I was going with them.

"Yeah that's what I thought," she said turning to face the board. "First a boyfriend then a Cullen," she mumbled. I just turned my head and couldn't think of anything to say. Was she right?

**A/N**

**Hope you are liking it! Let me know if you have any thoughts or just Review it anyways! Yeah lets go with that ! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh you look like a model!" Alice cooed. After trying on ten dresses I found the one I absolutely loved. Alice kept trying to dress me in red which I liked and looked good in and Alice told me it was Jasper's favorite color, but I settled on a deep purple because I liked it the best and it was Paul's favorite color. Against Alice's advice I went with a short dress that brushed against me knee. It was tight until it passed my waist and then it flowed layer by layer.

"Are you sure you don't mind me wearing this? It still has a tag, I don't want to wear it before you," I said feeling guilty and according to the tag it was designer and not cheap.

"Please I couldn't care less about it and it looked better on you then it ever could on me, it's not even my size," she said.

"Yeah why do you have all these clothes that miraculously fit me when I'm two sizes bigger than you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh I have clothes for all sizes, well roughly. If I see something that is amazing I know I can find someone to wear it eventually. Plus I picked a few things up for you when I was shopping over the weekend," she admitted.

"You shouldn't have but I love that you did," I said hugging her tight. I changed quickly and she let Jasper back in the room. She wanted him to be surprised which I thought was excessive since Alice was his date not me but I didn't fight her on it.

"Your girlfriend is amazing," I said when Jasper walked me to my car.

"I'm very aware of that fact," Jasper grinned. I hugged him lightly and headed over to Paul's.

"Hey baby," Paul said pulling me onto the couch.

"Hey there," I said snuggling up to him. "Are you excited for our big shopping trip tomorrow?" I asked knowing he wasn't.

"Do I really have to go?" he whined.

"The only reason we are going anymore is because you need to get fitted and you actually have to be there to get fitted," I explained rolling my eyes.

"Right right," he said not listening to me. "I love you Paul."

"I love you too pretty girl," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Do you think we will ever break up?" I asked. That seemed to get his attention.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I just wonder. I mean it's fun and great right now but after a year maybe two you think you're still going to love me?" I asked.

"I will never stop loving you… ever. If one day you decide you have out loved me then that's something I will accept but I will never break up with you," he said spinning me so I was facing him.

"What about my heart?" I asked resting my hands on Paul's shoulders.

"What about it?" he seemed confused.

"Are you ever going to break my heart?" I asked in a whisper.

"No. I will never break your heart. It is one of the few things I can promise I will never break. Why are you asking me these things?"

"I just wonder about my life sometimes and I worry about how different we are and if things could really ever work. I believe you love me and I know I love you but people fall out of love all the time. It would be easy for that to happen to us," I replied honestly.

"No it wouldn't, that's never going to happen to us," he said brushing a hand down my face. Even when Paul was trying to be gentle he was rough, but that's what makes Paul, Paul.

"Okay," I nodded simply. I would still worry about the future but what girl doesn't? For now I would enjoy every day I spent with Paul.

"I look damn good," Paul gloated as he spun around in his tux. The female assistant seemed to agree and it was really getting on my nerves.

"Yes you do," I agreed.

"Can you explain to me why I have to wear a black shirt instead of white though?" he asked looking over to me.

"Because I like the black better," I smiled. Paul was in a classic tuxedo but instead of a white shirt I had him in black one with a deep purple tie that was the exact color of my dress.

"What about what I like?" Paul teased trying to annoy me.

"I think the white looks good on you," the blonde assistant interjected. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes and Paul noticed.

"Thank you Miss. But if I get white then my lovely girlfriend will leave me for sure and I just couldn't survive that," Paul said trying to be dramatic. I couldn't help but laugh. She simply nodded before walking over to another customer. Paul was laughing. "I like jealousy on you," he said stepping off the platform and walking over to me.

"Please like I would ever be jealous," I replied trying to play it cool. Paul just kissed me before heading into the dressing room to change. My phone started ringing and for the third time it was Jasper. I hadn't answered if before because I didn't want Paul to get upset but now seemed like a good time to take it.

"Hey Jazz," I answered cheerfully. "How's baseball?"

"Lilly listen," he said in a rushed voice. "There are three vampires loose. They are tracking Bella but they might head into town to get her please stay away from Forks. Things are dangerous. You have to tell Paul so the wolves know. Do you understand?" he asked. I was confused and feeling panicked.

"Wait, are you okay?" I finally asked.

"LILLY FOCUS ON WHAT IM SAYING," Jasper yelled. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Don't go back to Forks until I call you. I'm taking Bella away for safety so I can't protect you. Tell Paul and get back to the reservation okay?" he asked in a calmer tone.

"Yeah okay," I mumbled.

"Lilly repeat it back to me," he said.

"Dangerous vampires are in town and you're leaving, umm don't go back to Forks get home and tell the pack," I said quickly.

"Not home Paul's!" Jasper corrected. I rolled my eyes. That's clearly what I meant.

"Yeah I got it; I'll wait for your call. Be careful Jasper," I said understanding now.

"Be safe Lilly please; just listen to whatever Paul says he won't let anyone hurt you. I have to go I love you best friend," he said in a lighter voice.

"Yeah I love you too," I said before hanging up.

"We need to leave right now," Paul said walking out of the changing room.

"Did you hear that conversation?" I asked as Paul grabbed my wrist pulling me towards the register. He paid and didn't say anything until we were in the car.

"Yeah I need to borrow your phone to call Sam," he said stepping on the gas. I dialed the number and put it on speaker for Paul.

"Hey Lilly is everything okay?" Sam answered.

"It's Paul; those vampires are headed into town. They are tracking Bella; I'm on my way back with Lilly. One of the Cullen's is taking her away," Paul explained quickly apparently he had heard both sides of the conversation with Jasper.

"Just keep Lilly safe and get back quickly I will handle everything," Sam said his tone completely changing. He was in Alpha, boss mode. The line went dead and I was suddenly getting more worried. Everyone seemed to be very concerned about these vampires hurting people. There's no way Sam would let that happen right? We made it back to Paul's quicker than I thought possible and he was pulling me into the house before I could even get my balance.

"I have to phase to see what's happening," he said pulling me out the back door with no hesitation. I just followed. "I can phase in front of you without scarring you right?" he asked. I nodded quickly and he let go jogging a few feet away from me before I watched him phase into the huge silver wolf. All his clothes shredded and I just waited.

"I'll be right back," I said before turning to run inside. I heard a very loud bark after me but I didn't stop. I grabbed a pair of shorts off the ground and ran back outside finding Paul growling at the door. I showed him the shorts and he nodded. After another few minutes the walked over to me slowly and grabbed the shorts in his mouth. I turned around and waited until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I have to go, Jared is on his way over here to watch out for you," Paul said. I could tell how tense he was by the way he couldn't stop shaking.

"Why can't you stay why does it have to be Jared?" I asked not feeling safe with anyone but Paul.

"Sam needs me. Remember when I told you I was Beta? Well I have to be there for Sam me and Jacob have to cover his flanks. Jared is the next one so he can keep you safe. Do you understand?"

"Yeah okay," I agreed. Paul seemed unsure but brushed his lips against mine before jogging into the forest. A second later I saw the familiar wolf that was Jared running over to me. I met him half way and hugged him tightly. He followed me inside and plopped down in front of the couch. I sat next to him and tried to relax. Nothing really seemed to happen, Jared never moved much and it was driving me crazy. I did manage to fall asleep at some point. I was going crazy waiting to hear from Paul and it took a full day before Jared finally changed into a person.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked before he could say anything.

"Everyone is fine. The vampires are gone, they followed the Cullen's out of state and everyone should be back soon," Jared said flopping on the couch; all this worrying seemed to be for nothing.

"So none of the Cullen's got hurt?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I don't know we stopped following after we knew they had left the state and everyone here would be safe. It's no concern of ours if the vampires got hurt or not. Sam is worried about Bella but we have no way of knowing if she's alright," Jared said casually. I smacked him hard in the arm. "What's that for?" he asked.

"You are so insensitive! What if someone got hurt?" I yelled.

"As far as I'm concerned it's one less blood sucker to worry about," Jared said casually. I was actually going to kill.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked looking up confused.

"I said get out! How dare you come into my house and talk bad about my friends. Who the hell do you think you are… you stupid DOG!" I said unable to stop myself.

"What do you mean your house?" Jared asked standing up. Shoot I really needed to stop doing that. "I get you are friends with those killers because whether you want to believe it or not they kill and have killed and will keep killing. But in case you forgot your boyfriend is a stupid dog just like the rest of us," Jared said standing right in front of me.

"Just get out," I mumbled feeling a little intimidated.

"I see Paul is giving you a little back bone but your all bark. You need a guy for some bite; looks like you will always rely on one of us," Jared said harshly with a wicked laugh. He ducked out the front door and I didn't move until I couldn't hear him anymore. How dare he say that to me? I could take care of myself, I didn't need anyone. Stupid dog… ugh when was Jasper going to call or Paul? He needed to kick some wolf ass. Wait did I just prove Jared's point? Damn he might be right. Eff my life; I sat on the couch and waited for my man to come home so I could tell him exactly how much I could do on my own.

**A/N**

**So I'm getting less and less reviews I don't know if that means the story is getting worst or what? SO I'm changing it a little let me know if you like it!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After some waiting I decided I was just going to leave. I didn't need to be here Jared said it was safe and I can take care of myself if something happened. I grabbed my phone and stormed out the front door. Jared and Paul were walking up the path when I headed out. Paul opened his arms for me but I ducked under them and headed straight to my car.

"Hey where are you going?" Paul asked grabbing my arm spinning me around to face him.

"I am going home," I said yanking my arm free of his grip.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because I happen to live there," I said getting annoyed. Did he think he owned me or something? I can go and do whatever I want.

"Don't you want to stay here though?"

"No!"I yelled raising my voice unexpectedly. "I just told you I'm going home. I didn't ask you I'm telling you. I AM LEAVING," I said slowly so he understood. I turned to leave and he stopped me again.

"How can you be mad at me when I haven't been home all day? There is no way I did something to get you this angry without knowing about it."

"I am just sick and tired of having you and Jared and everyone else bossing me around. I don't need you to go on with my life. I can make my own decisions and stand on my own I don't need any help with that," I explained tapping my foot. The more I talked the harsher things sounded and I realized how hurtful the words came across.

"Where is this coming from? Did Jared do something?" Paul asked in a lowered tone.

"Good bye Paul," I said. He grabbed my hand and stopped me again. I turned sharply to look at him "Stop doing that!" I barked yanking free. I got in my car and speed home. I ran straight up stairs and slammed my door. The house was empty and I had none of my new friends to call, so I picked up the phone and called the one person I had known my entire life.

"Angela can you come over," I said my voice trembling. I pushed the tears away and waited.

"Yeah I'll be right there," he said hanging up the phone. I ran downstairs and when I heard the knock and hugged her before she could talk.

"Oh Lilly what happened to you?" she asked pulling me over to the couch.

"Angela I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been having lunch with the Cullen's and that I ditched you for prom. I have been a terrible friend I'm sorry," I said in a rush. Angela just smiled and nodded.

"Hey I would have blown us off too if I had a boyfriend that looked like Paul or a Cullen giving me attention," she said with a laugh. I looked up at her and smiled. She was truly amazing. "Now why are you crying, did you and Paul get in a fight?" she asked. I took a deep breath before explaining.

"Well I was hanging out with Jared and we got in a fight and he said that I needed a man to get anything done like Paul, Jasper or Sam and I just got so mad. Then Paul came home and I stormed out before he even said hello. I started yelling at him and said really mean things and now don't know what to do," I explained.

"How mean are we talking? She asked delicately.

"I said and I quote 'I don't need you to go on with my life' Am I the worst girlfriend ever?"

"Ouch that is pretty bad, has he called yet?" she asked. I just shook my head. "Well he is probably just beating up Jared for yelling at you," she joked. I thought about it and she was probably right even though she was just kidding. "How about we have a girl's week? You can spend the rest of the weekend at my house and then all week we can just spend with the girls. No boys allowed?" she offered.

"Why are you such a good person?" I asked before hugging her. We headed over to her house and had a traditional girl's weekend. Jasper called a few times but Angela forbids me from answering it. I took her phone and stopped her from talking to her new boyfriend Erik. Paul still hadn't called. Monday came around and I couldn't be happier than ever walking into English with Angela.

"So exactly how are we going to avoid the men of our lives all week when we have class with them?" I asked as we sat in English.

"I'm thinking it will be difficult but not impossible I have these to give them," she said handing me a piece of paper I opened it and laughed when I read what she had written.

'This is a girls week please reframe from talking to me until Wednesday which is when the girls week will be over. This will include me not having lunch with you or speaking to you at all. Do not be offended I will not be speaking to any males until this time.'

"Our girl time ends Wednesday?" I asked still laughing.

"Yeah with prom on Saturday I figured we will need to talk to the guys before then so Wednesday seemed like a solid amount of time," she said handing me my own paper to show the men in my life. I cringed at the thought of prom. What if Paul wasn't talking to me by then? I wasn't exactly talking to him either. I wasn't sorry for what I did he needed to know I can stand on my own so that's what I would do. Not call him and go on with my life until he decided to call. But what if he decided he didn't need me? Ugh I need to focus on fun girl time for now so I don't go insane. The bell rang and I headed to Spanish.

"Hey have you seen Edward today?" I asked Angela wondering what happened to Bella and everyone. I had seen all the other Cullen's in the parking lot this morning except him and no Bella either.

"No I assume he and Bella skipped to spend some alone time together," she said with a double meaning in her tone.

"What a tramp," I joked but not really. Angela nodded and waved as she left me outside my class. I exhaled deeply before walking in. Emmet was there and smiled when he saw me. I smiled back and sat next to him.

"Is there a reason you are ignoring Jasper and all of us?" Emmet asked pretending to be hurt. I laughed and had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't respond. I handed him the note and he boomed laughter. Everyone looked over to us and I looked up at Emmet to silence him. He handed me the note back before lowering his laughter.

"Well I guess I won't be offended if you ignore Jasper as well," he said eying me doubtfully. I just nodded and smiled before focusing on class. The bell rang soon enough and Emmet walked me to Calculus even though I continued to ignore him. I left him at the door speechless and sat next to Jasper immediately handing him the note. He chuckled but nodded in agreement.

"I understand you will be ignoring me but I feel the need to share some details with you anyways," Jasper whispered. It took all my self control to keep my eyes on the board. "Very good," he applauded when I didn't respond. "The threat is gone we handled it. Bella is in the hospital though but she is doing fine and will be out tonight back at school on Wednesday. Oh and Alice wants you to come over today or tomorrow to have your dress fitted again. She insists you have lost weight," he added. "Oh she also wants to know if Paul is driving you or if you can talk him into riding with us?"

"I'm not even going to prom!" I burst slamming my hand on the table to get Jasper to stop talking. The class became silent and everyone turned to look at me. Mr. Clark looked at me agitated and I felt tears forming.

"Lilly please leave until you can control yourself," he ordered. I rushed out the door and ran straight for the parking lot. I locked myself in my car and just started crying. I just embarrassed myself in front of that entire class. I saw Jasper jogging over to my car and just waited for him to get in.

"What happened in there?" he asked.

"Paul and I are fighting and he hasn't called and I can't call him and I doubt he will apologize by Saturday. He doesn't apologize and I just hate my life. I just yelled in the middle of class and now everyone probably thinks I'm crazy," I said in a huff.

"Why can't you call him?"He asked.

"Because of Jared and Sam and YOU, all the men in my life are controlling me and I don't need any of you to get things done," I said turning on him. "I can do things without the help of a guy I happen to be very strong!"

"Controlling you?" he asked doubtfully.

"Well maybe not that but I am just proving that I don't need Paul and you or any other guy as much as people seem to think."

"Lilly no one thinks that," he assured me.

"Jared does! And you know I think I have been relying on you and Paul too much lately. I mean you practically do my Calculus homework now and I always need Paul to back me when I fight with anyone. Well not anymore I can stand by myself," I said firmly. Jasper chuckled softly before responding.

"Paul and I do those things because we care about you not because you need us to. And trust me he will call you just let him cool off after your verbal attack, you are good at those all by yourself," he said lightly.

"So you are basically telling me this is a huge over reaction?" I asked looking at him stunned.

"I wouldn't phrase it like that. I can see your point that maybe you could use some more independence but the fact you think Paul won't call and won't take you to prom over this is just ridiculous," Jasper assured me. That did make me feel a lot better and what he was saying made sense.

…

But apparently I wasn't being ridiculous. It was Saturday morning and I still hadn't talked to Paul. I was a wreck. I had spent the night at the Cullen's upon Alice's request. I called Paul the night before but he didn't answer. This fight was out of control and it was my fault.

"Oh stop worrying," Alice insisted. She was rolling curlers into my hair and I was doing my best to keep it together. Going this long without Paul was like a drug addict going through withdrawal… stupid wolf magic.

"Alice I don't want to do this! I don't even have a date. I just want to go back to bed and cry until forever."

"Lilly it is prom! And Emmet can be your date; Rosalie is not even going so it all works out. Just be happy and I promise after tonight I will help you and that dog of yours get back together," she said tightening a curler into place before allowing me to move.

"Alice!" I said feeling tears. This was getting was out of control I just wanted to know Paul still loved me and that things would be alright between us.

"Oh my Lilly you are just a handful. If I tell you a secret you have to promise no more tears after I do your makeup," she ordered. I nodded intrigued but doubted it would make any difference. "Tuesday I was hunting around your house and stumbled onto that terrible odor of your wolf so I went to check things out and you know what I found?" she asked. "I found your gray dog curled up in the forest right next to your house. So every night I decided to check and every night he was there asleep so will you relax he clearly loves you like crazy still though why you doubt that I will never know."

"Wait really?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yes really now sit still so I can start your make up," she said.

"Then why won't he take my calls?" I asked

"Because he is stubborn, stupid, and a mutt take your pick," she said.

"Hey be nice blood sucker," I said annoyed now.

"Alice why don't you let Lilly eat something before you continue?" Jasper said walking into the over sized bathroom. She threw her hands up in defeat and let me pass. I followed Jasper to the kitchen feeling a little embarrassed when Mrs. Cullen saw me with no makeup on with the curlers in my hair. Jasper put a sandwich in front of me and I just collapsed on the table.

"You are being quite dramatic right now," Jasper teased.

"Jazz I don't want to go to prom with Emmet I just want to go home and hate my life until Paul stops hating me," I groaned.

"I hate seeing you like this, can you please be happy?" Jasper asked. I just shook my head and started eating.

"Where are you going?" I asked when Jasper suddenly bolted for the door.

"I have to pick up the flowers for you girls and I just remembered. If I don't have them Alice will rip my head off," he said before disappearing.

Jasper's POV

I have had enough of Lilly being hurt. Paul was not going to ruin this night for her and I was going to make sure of that. I ran straight to the border line and ran it before finding a wolf. It appeared to be Sam. He growled at my presence.

"I need to talk to Paul," I said calming myself and Sam down. He didn't move and I suddenly wished I had Edward to translate. "Look, get Paul or I will be running around this border all day driving you insane," I said in a sharper tone; still just a growl. "It's about Lilly; she is in pain because that dog of yours refuses to talk to her. She is in pain did you hear that!" I yelled losing my cool for a moment. That seemed to register with Sam and he nodded before running off. Soon enough a shaking human Paul returned.

"What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I snapped.

"Watch yourself leech, I have no patients for you right now," Paul replied through his teeth.

"I would love a fight with you right now. How dare you hurt Lilly like this? She is at my house a complete wreck because you refuse to talk to her. It's her prom! You are messing everything up for her! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I yelled digging my heels into the ground so I didn't cross the treaty line.

"I'M HER BOYFRIEND! ME NOT YOU!" he yelled. I couldn't stop myself from crouching he was puching me too far.

"You don't own her," I growled.

"Don't tempt me," Paul said seething. I could stop myself. I opened my arms and got a firm stance ready to spring.

"Come at me bro," I invited. Paul lunges turning wolf in mid air. Once he was all wolf I attacked him. I knew my venom was lethal to him so I just couldn't bite him. That didn't mean I couldn't rip him apart with my hands. I felt a sharp bite into my arm and regained my focus. This hot head had nothing on my skill. I delivered blow after blow. Paul did get a bite in and they were painful but I've had worst. I went to strike again when I felt myself get thrown backwards. I was caught off guard and looked to attack the newcomer but it was Carlisle. He pinned me quickly and I fought myself to gain control. I heard more than one wolf in the background now and heard a whimpering Paul. I grinned and was able to relax under Carlisle now.

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle asked clearly disappointed.

"He attacked me," I defended but knew it was my fault. I went there with the intension of righting him.

"How do you think this will affect Lilly? You just hurt her love, how would you react if she managed to hurt Alice?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Not well," I admitted.

"I understand your love for Lilly, go cool off and I will sort things out with the wolves. If I was you I would wait to share these events with Lilly," Carlisle suggested. I agreed and headed back to the house.

"Jasper what happened to you?" Alice asked when I jumped into our window.

"Where is Lilly?" I asked.

"She is down stairs with Emmet. Now what happened? I saw your future disappear and now you are covered with fresh scares yours clothes ripped. Who attacked you?" she demanded.

"It was nothing. I tried to talk with Paul and loss my cool it was my fault I promise," I said calming her down. The last thing I needed was an upset Alice. She nodded understanding. I kissed her softly before heading to change. Alice forbids me from seeing either of them until it was time to leave. I agreed and decided to hunt just so I could release some more anger. After my deer was drained Edward came over to me.

"How's Bella doing?" I asked knowing he was constantly worried about her.

"She is good getting ready for tonight," he assured me. "Paul and Sam are at the border wanting to talk to you," he informed me.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I will be there for you and I think it is important," Edward urged. I agreed and followed him to where Paul and Sam were waiting. What I wasn't prepared for was what Paul had to tell me.

**A/N**

**One more chapter after this one! This is your chance to try and get some influence on how it ends! I will give you a hint it will either be with Jasper loving her or a happy ending with Paul as most probably think or a tragic heart breaking ending! I do love the drama. Review for thoughts and influences!**


	14. Chapter 14

THE END

"Lilly are you ready?" I heard Emmet yell from the bottom of the stairs. I looked in the mirror one last time. The dress was fitted to me perfectly and the black stilettos matched it flawlessly. The diamonds Alice gave me to wear were huge and worth way to much but I loved them still. My hair was pinned to the side with random curls falling free. Even seeing myself at my most beautiful I was sad because it was Emmet waiting for me not Paul. I exhaled deeply before walking down the long stair case. Esme was snapping photos as I walked and I couldn't help but laugh. The Cullen's liked to make a production out of everything or at least Alice did. I saw Jasper smile when he saw me and Emmet just grinned. They both were wearing classic black tuxedos with the white shirts but their ties matched our dresses. It didn't surprise me that Alice had a tie the exact color of my dress for Emmet all ready.

"Well aren't I lucky," Emmet teased taking my arm. I was lucky to be going with such a great guy. Any girl at Forks would kill to have a Cullen as a date and I did love Emmet.

"Yes, yes you are," I agreed. Emmet twirled me under his arm and we posed for a picture. There was a knock on the door while Alice and I were posing together.

"Oh great," I heard her mumble. Jasper went over and came back with the most amazing looking Paul I have ever seen. He had on the black tux and black shirt with his matching tie. There was a clear box in his hands with my flowers. I ran over to him and he caught be effortlessly laughing.

"I'm so sorry Paul," I whispered refusing to let go. He pulled me back and took my face in his hands.

"I am sorry, I was wrong and I am apologizing to you the one girl I love and will always love. If it's not too late I would be honored to be your prom date," he said taking my flowers out of the box and sliding them on my wrist. They were perfect, more perfect than the one Alice had picked out simply because they were from Paul. I glanced over to Emmet who was pouting.

"Yes of course," I agreed. Paul picked me up and twirled me around.

"Great now we have to start the pictures all over again," Alice groaned. I looked over at her and just glared. She pushed Paul and me to our spot and Esme started clicking. I could tell Paul was annoyed with Alice giving orders but he said nothing and I loved him for it. We posed and smiled and I loved every second of it, now it felt like prom.

"Alright Jasper's turn," she said. Paul reluctantly released me and stood off by himself. Jasper and I did a few basic prom poses. I looked up at him and just smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" he asked looking away from the camera.

"For whatever you did you get Paul here. You are the best friend I have ever had." I said hugging him. I heard the camera clicking and just laughed. "Alice no more pictures I would actually like to make it to the prom," I said walking over to Jasper. She agreed and we gracefully made our exit.

"Catch," Jasper said tossing something in our direction. Paul caught whatever it was effortlessly. I loved how casual things were between the two of them. Once Paul and I were all the way out the door one by one wolves came out of the forest.

"Oh they smell just terrible," I heard Alice say. Jasper pulled her tightly against him and I just stood in awe. I walked over to all the wolves and I do mean all of them the entire pack was there and I saw Emily making her way towards me. I rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"Well don't you look all grown up?" she asked smoothing my dress.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend asked permission for all of us to come and see you. Well that is after that vampire beat some sense into him," she teased.

"They fought?" I asked stunned.

"Yes but that's not important. Can we get at least one picture with you?" she asked looking over to Alice and Jasper. Jasper smiled and pulled a small camera out of his pocket. The wolves got in two perfect rows. The front row sat down and I went and stood next to Sam who was standing in the second row dead center. Emily and I took a picture before she leaned down in the first row. Paul wrapped his arm around me and joined in the pack. After Jasper took the picture I realized one thing was missing.

"Jasper, get in here," I said. I felt the tension in the wolves instantly.

"Lilly I don't need to we have tons of pictures," he said with a smile. I looked down to Sam who nodded his big wolf head.

"Come on Jasper one picture won't kill us," Paul said. I looked up at him in complete shock. Jasper smiled and agreed. He tossed the camera to Alice who caught it easily. Jasper walked over to me and with him on my right and Paul on my left the guys wrapped one very secure around me and we all smiled for the one perfect photo. Every person who I loved was in that picture and they all were friends at that very moment. Or at least they didn't hate each other. After Alice clicked the button I felt the cool arm disappear and Jasper was back with Alice where he belonged. The wolves parted and left one by one. Sam and Emily last. I hugged them both before they walked off.

"You would think this is our wedding," Paul whispered pulling me close.

"Not today," I said leaning up and kissing him. He pulled out a set of keys and I was confused. We followed Alice to the Cullen garage. Jasper opened Alice's door. They would be taking a yellow porch it was ridiculous but completely Alice. The key's Jasper had thrown to Paul opened black Maserati. I loved the car. Paul opened my door and I ducked in only too happy to be going. When we arrived at prom we took the cliché couple photo with the Vegas themed backdrop. I was the only girl in a short dress and loved it. Paul and I danced for hours. He danced with all my friends and every slow song pulled me close to him and never let go.

"Alright all you Forks students are you ready to hear your prom king and queen?" The DJ asked. Everyone cheered and I wondered who would win. I thought Edward and Bella or Jasper and Alice because who wouldn't vote for the beautiful Cullen's? They were basically an automatic win. There only competition was Mike and Jessica who had been campaigning to win. But seniors usually won even though it was a senior junior prom.

"Who's going to win?" I asked Alice.

"Where is the fun if I tell you?" she laughed. Paul held my hand as we all waited.

"This year's prom king is… JASPER CULLEN," the DJ yelled. Every one cheered and went crazy. I glanced and saw the frown on mikes face. Jasper rolled his eyes but made his way on stage. He was crowned and waited for Alice to join him.

"You guys would win," I said pushing her. She just smiled.

"And your prom queen is… LILLY FRIZOLI," everyone cheered and I was in shock. Paul kissed me before letting me go. I somehow managed to get on stage where Jasper took the crown from our class president and put it on my head himself. "Please make room for our royal couple to have their first dance," the DJ asked. Everyone created space and Jasper took my hand. He twirled me under his arm before pulling me close. I saw the envy on every girls face as Jasper spun me slowly well every girl but one. Alice was leaning next to Paul watching us. They were mumbling back and forth before I saw a smile cross Paul's face. How was it possible I was getting the perfect prom? The song ended and Jasper kissed me gently on the cheek. Another slow song played and I turned to see Paul twirling Alice around.

"Looks like we get one more dance as royalty," I joked. Jasper tightened his grip on my waist and agreed. "How did this turn out so perfect?" I asked.

"Any moment with you is perfect," he answered simply. I just shook my head; I was going crazy everything seemed too perfect.

"May I take the queen?" Paul asked stopping us. Jasper nodded and took Alice happily.

"Did I see you enjoying yourself with a vampire?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed and shook his head.

"This is a one day treaty. After today I don't think I will be able to stand bossy Alice or seeing you in the arms of any other man," he informed me. I agreed. I was impressed he was doing so well tonight. We danced and when the last song came my heels were off and I was standing Paul's shoes. I was exhausted and resting my head against his chest just swaying to the song.

"The last moments of your prom are coming to a close, turn to your date, loved one, or best friend and make a wish, make a promise, just make a moment," The DJ announced in a smooth voice. I looked up and smiled at him.

"I wish this night would never end," I whispered. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I promise to love you forever and forever," Paul said tightening his grip around me. I looked up at him in disbelief. Could he have said anything more perfect? Could tonight be anymore perfect? How did I get lucky enough to have the sexiest man in the room love me more than any other love that has ever existed and a best friend who did the impossible by making him a friend for the night him against all laws of nature. I have no doubt about my future at this moment. I would be happy and loved with Paul and have Jasper behind me if I ever stumbled; two very different kinds of love and support that I needed and now had to hold onto forever.

**A/N**

**Well I don't know what you expected but I love this ending. Let me know if you liked it. Everyone wanted the big happy ending and I feel it was well deserved for Lilly and Paul! Review it for the last time 3 **


End file.
